Hunter x Hunter: Más allá del Nuevo Mundo
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: Kurapika y Leorio en medio de una guerra; Killua viajando con Alluka; Gon sigue esperando. Misterios por resolver, la venganza de la Araña, reencuentros, una guerra, enemigos y amistades... todo eso y más encontrarán en el Nuevo Mundo. Spoilers (después del Cap 148 del anime). Basado en la continuacion del manga. Información en el primer capítulo.
1. Información

**ハンター** **ハンター**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra maestra que lleva por nombre Hunter x Hunter esta escrita e ilustrada por Yoshihiro Togashi, a quien a pesar de todo queremos por crear a tan entrañables personajes y un mundo tan vasto e imaginativo que nos sigue haciendo soñar.

Pero este fic es una locura que me planteé un día que… ejem, los detalles están abajo.

Por cierto si no han visto las dos versiones del anime y leído el manga, lo que sigue puede tener unos cuantos **SPOILERS** (bueno… pueden ser considerados así) si no están al día.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Por donde empiezo, bueno, la idea para esta historia nació gracias a un montón de idiotas que sencillamente no quiero recordar porque me dan ganas de imitar a todos los Hunters que al final de la elección del presidente deseaban matar a… bueno no puse su nombre pero lo mas seguro es que ya sepan a quién me refiero, y también se que no soy la única que se moría de risa en este episodio, porque a pesar de que en serio me decepciona este tipo, esa escena salvo mi punto de vista de él, solo un poco.

Todos sabemos que no hay personajes malos (no me refiero a la maldad), solo no son manejados de forma satisfactoria en algunas ocasiones, a que quiero llegar con esto?

Primero aclaro que **no odio a ningún personaje** de Hunter x Hunter, NI UNO de todos lo que hemos visto y de los que no se ven en el anime, ni siquiera el vicepresidente nombrado por Netero!

Solo no soporto que Ging no sea un buen padre como Mufasa… snif snif Mufasa… y que Illumi solo quiera molestar a mi pequeño Killua… y que Gon no mida el peligro… pero amo todos estos personajes con todo y todo. Me fui por las ramas, pero ya voy al punto.

Cuando vi ese capítulo final la verdad me puse a pensar en el mundo de posibilidades que nos ofrece Hunter x Hunter en la versión del anime de 2011 y sencillamente esto no se podía quedar así, me dio tanta curiosidad que me leí el manga y Wow… necesitamos en serio que esta saga y las que siguen salgan en manga y se animen esas partes épicas. Ese es el motivo del fic, imaginar que sucederá a continuación en el universo de Hunter x Hunter.

Pero para no divagar mas y empezar a explicar los detalles del fic, aquí van las advertencias:

 **Advertencia 1!**

Por cierto este no es un capítulo en si, mas bien son una serie de advertencias para aquellos que no hayan visto el anime completo, y leído el manga aún (en serio recomiendo que sigan leyendo el manga donde se quedo el anime de 2011), porque si llegan asta aquí sin saber nada sobre los dos últimos arcos de Hunter x Hunter pues les tengo malas y peores noticias, en este fic habrá mucho **Spoiler** a lo largo de los primeros capítulos, ya que retomare algunas escenas que serán clave para el desarrollo de la historia y no quiero arruinar la sorpresa de que sepan que paso con ciertos personajes.

Así que la primera advertencia es por los **Spoilers** a lo largo del fic, pues hay cosas que se volverán a sacar para darle orden y sentido a la trama. (Lo mas posible es que en los capítulos con spoiler pondré en las notas a que capítulo del anime o del manga hacen referencia).

 **Advertencia 2!**

Esta historia es una especie de continuación del anime (creo que hay un nombre para eso pero que mas da!).

Todos sabemos que el manga ha avanzado muy poco en estos años, y hay varios que llevan mucho tiempo esperando por la continuación, pero el trabajo de Togashi es tan creíble por sus referencias reales que al menos yo no me puedo quejar; así que si llega el momento en que el manga se acaba y este fic tiene algunas similitudes con la obra original de Togashi… pues quiere decir que soy un genio! Es broma jaja.

Imagino que piensan que el punto de partida de este fic _"debería"_ ser en donde se quedo el anime en la versión del 2011 en el capítulo 148 (que viene siendo el 339 del manga), se supone que _"debería"_ ser así… pero que crees, que no.

Honestamente pensaba empezar desde ahí, pero al leer el manga vi una cuantas diferencias entre lo que esta animado tanto en la versión de 1999 con sus OVAs que lo complementan y la versión de 2011 que fue animado más fiel a lo del manga (aunque ya saben como es _Censura-chan_ con la sangre y esas cosas medio subidas de tono U know What I mean, verdad Hisoka…) y la verdad es que algunos detalles son interesantes para desarrollar todo en el orden correcto y no hacernos un lío para saber que paso primero o al mismo tiempo que X evento, y revisar todo esto me hizo ver que era mejor continuar desde otro punto.

Por lo tanto el capítulo de inicio para el fic es el **371** del MANGA para que estén enterados antes de comenzar a leer, claro que el fic va explicar algunos detalles a partir del capítulo _340_ del manga para que estemos en la misma sintonía, y lógico que no les llenare de Spoilers desde el inicio porque nos regresaremos algunos capítulos (incluso arcos completos) que son muy importantes para el fic.

 **Advertencia 3!**

Lamentablemente al ser un fic que en parte esta basado en ideas y deseos de los fans de la obra (soy una de ellos), es posible que la personalidad de los personajes no siempre me salga perfecta y fiel al canon, puede que me salga de personaje en algún momento, así que la advertencia número tres es por los **OoC** (Out of Character, en español Fuera de personaje) que pueden llegar a aparecer en algún punto de la historia.

Aunque en realidad espero apegarme a la personalidad de cada personaje y describirlos de la forma más natural posible.

 **Advertencia 4!**

Y como vamos entrar a un terreno inexplorado pues necesitaremos muchos personajes que nos ayuden para que todo esto se desarrolle, así que van haber **OC** de a montones en algunos capítulos! Esa es la advertencia.

* _NOTA_ \- Si alguien quisiera aparecer en un cameo en alguna escena o participar en el fic como un OC para algún capítulo, puede mandarme un PM y decirme que les gustaría ser en el fic. (La mayoría de estos personajes no son usuarios de Nen, sorry esos ya los tengo cubiertos).

 **Advertencia 5!**

Y como el fic va estar bastante apegado a la obra original, a lo largo de la historia va haber usuarios de Nen que ya conocemos y que no volvieron a salir cuando el anime acabo o que no supimos que aventuras o entrenamiento tuvieron en ese tiempo.

Así que la quinta advertencia es que **no habrá abandono de personajes.** Las historias y las subtramas que no se concluyeron en el anime y en el manga tendrán un final que trataré sea lo mas satisfactorio posible y claro que se resolverán dudas milenarias como el pasado de algunos personajes y misterios que aún no son tan evidentes.

 **Advertencia 6!**

Yo se que hay un ejército en contra de que muera un personaje de la obra original (tengo varios ejemplos… ahí tienes a Son Goku de DBZ cuando murió por vencer a su hermano, también el maestro Qui-Gon Jinn al pelear contra Maul… etcétera) y se que deben seguir tristes por la muerte de *spoiler* cuando *parte del mismo spoiler*, yo también llore como un bebé por eso.

Pero no se preocupen, aunque esos personajes ya están recogiendo margaritas en el mundo puro (felicidades si sabes a que anime me refiero), como los queremos pues los vamos a recordar en este fic.

La advertencia seis es por las **apariciones especiales de personajes que murieron** sea en el anime o en el manga, serán en Cameos o en los flashback de los personajes, y no van a salir en el fic sin ningún sentido, su participación es vital, lo prometo.

 **Advertencia 7!**

Se que esto tiene que ver con lo anterior porque después de todo hablamos de muerte de personajes, _PERO_ , no es lo mismo que los mate Togashi a que los mate yo…

La advertencia es que habrá **MUERTE de personajes** en el fic, en algunos casos serán OC que se meterán en la historia, en otros serán personajes canónicos (ya siento su odio por lo que planeo hacer…).

Aseguro que ninguna muerte va a ser sin sentido, todas ellas, tanto de los OC como si es de un personaje Canon, tendrá un momento épico y será lo mas memorable y con significado para el desarrollo del fic y para el crecimiento de algunos personajes.

 **Advertencia 8!**

Como vamos a tener algo de acción en las tierras del Continente Oscuro, y ya que no sabemos mucho de este enorme lugar, me tome la libertad de armar lugares y animales para esta parte del fic.

Aclaró que la mayoría de esos lugares suena a que son inventados por los nombres que usaré, sin embargo les aseguro que son basados en partes que si existen en nuestro planeta, estuve investigando y revisando mapas, libros de geografía y un montón de cosas para que fuera basado en algo real y fuera mas fácil de imaginar para ustedes.

En cuanto a los animales que lleguen a aparecer en el fic (esto aplica a la flora), también estarán basados en animales reales aunque obviamente tendrán algunos cambios para que se vean mas raros y encajen con lo que esperamos ver en HxH.

Así que la advertencia es que **va haber muchas referencias y notas** en varios capítulos para hacer mas fácil que imaginen escenas del fic y que la historia sea mas entendible y entretenida. Dependiendo en que capítulo se necesite pondré en las advertencias que habrá notas para algunos momentos, personajes, lugares, animales, paisajes y vegetación.

Pregunta¿Se les hace más fácil leer una nota o aclaración si tiene un asterisco (*) y la explicación esta hasta abajo del capítulo? ¿O es mejor que la explicación este entre paréntesis justo donde se necesita? Si me hacen saber su opinión en los comentarios, los tomare en cuenta.

 **Advertencia 9!**

Ya que la trama será de acuerdo al universo donde se desarrolla HxH originalmente, el **género de la historia es cambiante**. Me explico, Hunter x Hunter esta catalogado como un manga/anime del género Aventura, Fantasía, Comedia, Ficción, Amistad, Drama, Acción, Tragedia, Suspenso, y en ocasiones Misterio.

Lógicamente va a tener de todos estos géneros a lo largo de la historia, así que les advierto que esto no será solo color de rosa. Hasta yo sufriré, ya saben que odio los finales tristes.

 **Advertencia 10!**

Se que ya dije que no hay un genero fijo para describir HxH, y que entre todos los géneros que mencioné jamás puse el Romance, pues no estaba ahí porque es parte de esta advertencia.

La advertencia número diez es que habrá **ROMANCE** en cierto punto del fic (entre los personajes OC, entre personajes canon, entre un personaje canónico y un OC, entre las matemáticas y yo… espera eso es imposible! Olvida eso!).

Obviamente no todo va a girar en torno al amor, pero cuando aparezca uff van a salir chispas.

 **Advertencia 11!**

No va haber **NADA de incesto** en el fic.

Ya se que debe haber algunas (algunos también) fans de la shipp Illumi x Killua por ahí, pero recuerden que la ONU esta ruda en estos tiempos al tratarse de lolicon y shotacon… ahora imaginen lo que les pasa a los incestuosos pro Lolicon/Shotacon (aunque creo que eso sería Siscon o algo así, no se).

Para evitar esto mejor me lavo las manos ahora, soy gallina lo acepto.

 **Advertencia 12!**

Ya se que dije que no habría incesto, pero no mencione nada sobre el **Yuri** o el **Yaoi** … jaja soy tramposa como Hisoka, bueno no tanto.

Ya saben que hasta para admitir que uno es cobarde se necesita valor, y ese valor lo usaré _si se llega a dar_ una relación Yuri o Yaoi entre los OC que salgan en el fic, o incluso entre personajes originales (escucho gritar a los fans) espero que _si se da el caso_ sea de su agrado.

El amor puede surgir de formas inesperadas en el anime y el manga, y ya que la imaginación es poderosa… en parte, porque las teorías de algunos son bastante razonables y si agregamos la falta de información canónica (Togashi sensei es cruel con nuestros kokoros) pues hay oportunidad de hacer que el amor florezca entre chicos, o chicas si es el caso.

Por esta razón aún no pondré si habrá **Yuri** o **Yaoi** hasta que este segura, pero de que existe la posibilidad existe, guiño, guiño.

 **Advertencia 13!**

Ya que toque el tema del romance y todo eso, pues es obvio que va haber situaciones subidas de tono. El ecchi (seguro FF ya me censuro la palabra… me refiero al Ec chi) es un componente que esta presente en Hunter x Hunter desde su primer arco (gracias Hisoka por pervertir la mente de tantos críos) y aunque en muchas ocasiones esta dirigida al yaoi, también tendremos momentos para el disfrute de los chicos, hay que ser consideradas chicas.

Hablando de cosas de adultos… va haber menciones de **Lime** y **Lemon**. La advertencia es que no se que tantas veces salga a la luz el suave pero bondadoso Lime, ese que te deja medio satisfecho pero con ganas de más… o en que capítulo llegará el sensual y deseado Lemon, no diré más al respecto…es sorpresa.

Pero de que habrá H por aquí, va haber.

 **Advertencia final**

Tengo planeado escribir muchos capítulos (alias "no quiero decir cuantos para no decepcionar a nadie"). Y espero que sea un fic largo pero que no sea aburrido para nadie; por eso haré la pregunta del mes:

 **¿Prefieren capítulos cortos o capítulos largos?**

Eso podría influenciar un poco en que tan rápido se actualice la historia, desde ahora aviso que habrá ocasiones en que me tarde en subir la actualización (la falta de inspiración es una de las causas que nos molestan a los escritores de fics… otras son falta de tiempo para escribir un capitulo decente… que un perro se coma el avance del capitulo... ya saben lo normal) hay que ser realistas, puede pasar.

Eso no significa que abandonare el barco pft no, el capitán se hunde con el barco a lo Titanic; aunque tarde en subir las actualizaciones es 100% seguro que no dejaré este proyecto sin conclusión. Es mi promesa ninja!

Luego de esta charla informativa, siento que les debo una recompensa por leer todo esto, así que les doy una probadita (cuidado que esta lleno de **Spoilers** del capítulo especial del manga _**"Recuerdos de Kurapika"**_ para que lo leas antes de ver este adelanto) de un capítulo verdadero, no necesariamente es el primero jeje soy tramposa.

* * *

Lo que escucho sencillamente no puede ser real…

—" _Noticia de ultima hora…"_ _—_

Se que no es verdad, acabo de volver de mi viaje, ¡al fin podré ayudar a mi amigo! después de todo, eso fue mi culpa.

—"… _En el lugar se encontraron los restos de al menos 128 personas brutalmente asesinadas..._ _"—_

Creó que no cumplí nuestra promesa Pairo, no te podré decir que este viaje fue lo que soñábamos, después de todo no fue divertido porque mi mejor amigo no estaba conmigo.

—"… _cerca de los cuerpos se encontraron señales de lucha…"_ _—_

Suena tan irreal que creo estar soñando, debo estar soñando, lo que escucho no es real, es un sueño… No, esto no es un sueño, esto es una pesadilla.

—"… _además se encontró un mensaje que presumiblemente fue dejado por los culpables, aunque sólo se lee la frase:_ _ **"**_ _ **No rechazamos a nadie, así que no nos quiten nada"**_ _, las autoridades creen que puede pertenecer a…"—_

Esto no es real. No puede ser cierto… mis compañeros, el anciano, mi mejor amigo, mamá y papá. No, ellos están bien, ellos no están...

—" _El terrible descubrimiento fue realizado por una viajera, hasta ahora no se tienen mas pistas y no hay sospechosos. En otras noticias…"_ _—_

¿De verdad estoy solo?

* * *

Seguramente ya leyeron ese capítulo del manga y tienen varias teorías como yo, espero que les despierte la curiosidad saber porque toqué este tema, si es así nos vemos en el capítulo 1! Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

 _ **Io-chan**_ X×X (yo imagino que esta es la cara de un conejo cerrando con fuerza los ojos para dormir… y ustedes?).


	2. Capítulo 1 x Celebración

**ハンター** **ハンター**

 **x**

 **Más allá del Nuevo Mundo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El manga y anime Hunter x Hunter esta escrita e ilustrada por Yoshihiro Togashi, que siempre nos deja con ganas de más capítulos.

.

* * *

 **Notas**

Narración del capitulo escrita en letra normal.

Diálogos de los personajes indicados con guion largo (—).

Pensamientos: estarán entre guiones largos (—) y con letra _cursiva_ para diferenciarlo más facil de los diálogos.

Explicaciones: irán en donde se requiera explicar alguna cosa, y estarán escritos entre ( ).

Notas de autora: llevan un asterisco (*) y puedes seguir la lectura y verlas al final pues no son tan relevantes en la historia, en algunos casos son explicaciones sobre referencias o detalles que ayuden a entender algunas cosas.

Recomendaciones para la lectura: algunas canciones pueden ayudar mientras leen para que imaginen mejor la escena, las pueden identificar fácil pues están entre [ ] y en letra _cursiva._

* * *

Juró que no imaginaba que Togashi sensei volvería a publicar nuevos capitulos de Hunter x Hunter justo cuando empecé a publicar este fic, lo gracioso es que como mencioné en el capítulo 0 (si ese que solo tenía advertencias y de seguro echó para atrás a más de uno) tuve una idea similar a lo que acaba de pasar en un capítulo relativamente reciente (342) sobre *Cuidado chicos, Spoiler alert* y no sabia si causarme gracia las similitudes, fue curioso leer este capítulo y ver que Sensei piensa como yo, o ¿yo pienso como Togashi?

Y cuando vi el capítulo 377... wow, si ya lo leyeron verán a que me refiero cuando digo que sensei y yo pensamos **demasiado** parecido.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Todo el royo de los Spoilers ya lo saben, aunque nunca esta de mas repetirlo, por eso lo digo de nuevo, este fic puede contener **Spoilers** del manga si no vas al día.

En este capítulo habrá:

-Referencias a capítulos recientes del manga.

-Complemento de escenas del manga.

-Introducción de OCs: los que tienen una persona como inspiración tienen un asterisco (*) y viene en la nota de autor cual es. En el caso de los personajes inventados totalmente por mi tienen dos asteriscos (**) para diferenciarlos.

-Posible muerte de personajes.

 **Importante:** Sobre el género del fic.

Como ya había dicho, este fic es de genero cambiante como lo es la obra original, pues Hunter x Hunter no solo es el típico Shonen de Aventuras donde vas a ver golpes por doquier (cof nada mas recuerden los últimos arcos cof), es una obra con tantos matices que me faltan dedos en las manos para contarlos.

Y ya que este fic es algo así como una línea temporal adyacente (pues ya no se puede llamar continuación) a lo que vamos descubriendo en el manga, lo catalogaremos como **Side-Story** y en algunos momentos como **What if** , donde planteare este arco y el futuro del universo de Hunter x Hunter según yo lo imaginé.

Y claro que contendrá sorpresas, giros y un montón de cosas en cada capítulo, así que en cada uno iré poniendo el género que contendrá, y las advertencias dirán pistas de lo que te vas a encontrar en el capítulo (no me gusta que vayan tan a ciegas, a diferencia de Togashi no me gusta que se me infarten por una sorpresa que no se veía venir, bueno no tanto).

Ahora si, ponte cómodo y relájate, aquí comienza el cambio de esta obra.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 ** _Celebración_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El banquete marchaba como se planeó, los invitados disfrutaban del ambiente y gozaban platicando y relacionándose entre ellos, todo iba a pedir de boca.

Sin embargo en cierto punto del nivel uno había mucho ajetreo, específicamente en cierto punto en la cubierta uno donde estaba situado un lugar qué se había designado para artistas que presentarían algún espectáculo en honor al Rey Hui Gou Rou y para el disfrute de los presentes durante el viaje.

Solo personal autorizado y ayudantes de los artistas estaban permitidos en aquella área, los soldados de Kakin vigilaban las salidas y entradas atentos a cada movimiento y revisaban a conciencia cualquier cosa o persona que entrará o saliera de la zona.

Aquel gentío se movilizaba continuamente en el área detras del escenario, por los pasillos centrales se podía encontrar fácilmente a los cantantes que volvían a sus camerinos luego de su presentación, en las salidas laterales había actrices y actores que regresaban al salón a gozar de la velada, en las salas de preparación situadas en el extremo izquierdo podían verse bailarines calentando y haciendo estiramientos mientras sus coreógrafos les hacían observaciones y recomendaciones, en los camerinos de vetuario ubicados al lado derecho se podían ver estilistas, maquillistas y diseñadores mientras preparaban a las bailarinas; justo detrás del escenario miembros del staff iban y venían, moviendo escenografía y cambiando luces de acuerdo al espectáculo programado... Todas esas personas resultaban necesarias para las presentaciones, para que todo saliera impecable y deleitarán al Rey Nasubi.

Cuando faltaba casi una hora para que la cantante Iko Kithomi* subiera al escenario se dirigío a su camerino para alistarse, en la sala de preparación número dos, algunos ayudantes llevaban apuradas piezas de utilería y parte del vestuario en las manos mientras varios maquillistas comenzaban a arreglar a las quince bailarinas que esperaban el momento de salir al escenario junto a la cantante.

Sin embargo, en medio del ajetreo un pequeño espacio se mantenía en una calma tan densa que causaba incomodidad a quien se acercará, por lo que nadie perturbaba a la coreógrafa de Kithomi: la prima ballerina del Gran Ballet de Yorkshin, Amiya Plasetasky*.

Luego de alcanzar la cumbre como solista, se dedico completamente hasta ser reconocida como una de las mejores cinco coreógrafas del mundo tanto por su elegancia en cada número, como por su gran variedad de estilos que deleitaban a los espectadores en cada actuación.

Estaba más que estresada, es decir, era el colmo que luego de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio Lana Navapov*, que era una de las bailarinas principales, se hubiera enfermado de vómitos y mareos casi media hora después de zarpar, a nada de empezar el programa.

Era logico después de largos meses haciendo audiciones con bailarines de las compañías más reconocidas y de buscar incluso en lugares impensables hasta encontrar a los mejores para un evento único en su clase, a eso se le sumaba el largo proceso de acondicionamiento físico y mental para los candidatos, todas aquellas semanas montando las coreografías y definiendo tiempos para los cambios de vestuario y otros detalles, hasta diez horas por día puliendo las técnicas individuales y grupales para que saliera perfecto... era frustrante que todo ese trabajo se fuera a la basura por algo imprevisto.

Y aunque Amiya tenía la vaga esperanza de que Lana mejoraría lo suficiente para salir a actuar, todo se fue al traste cuando desafortunadamente su estado se agravó hasta el grado de sufrir un desmayo, para poner peor el asunto la única suplente de los números principales no había llegado a tiempo y el barco ya estaba en camino para cuando se notó su ausencia, para pedir que una aereonave la llevara a bordo se necesitaba el permiso del jefe de Estado y del area Militar además de la del Rey, pero tomaría demasiado tiempo que la solicitud fuera revisada siquiera.

Si bien Navapov era la bailarina mas experimentada con la que contaban, no estaba en condiciones de actuar con sus compañeras por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, debía seguir las recomendaciones del medico y guardar reposo para estar completamente recuperada para el siguiente fin de semana; sin embargo, necesitaban encontrar una solución rápidamente pues no podían cancelar todo y cambiar el programa establecido.

Plasetasky intentó quitar a una de las bailarinas para dejar todos esos números igual, pero ninguna quería ceder su lugar, y a pesar de que estaban un poco insoportables ella mejor que nadie podía entender el motivo, después de todo esa era una oportunidad para forjarse un nombre en el mundo de la fama, una oportunidad sin precedentes; siendo comprensiva trató con una formación nueva pero sencillamente no tenía el tiempo para evitar los errores que seguramente acarrearía un cambio tan radical con solo unos cuarenta minutos para salir a escena.

Estando al borde de la desesperación Amiya comenzó a mirar buscando un reemplazo entre las bailarinas de los demás números, sus sentidos querían agudizarse en su búsqueda pero aunque tenía buen ojo para encontrar bailarines talentosos, y era muy hábil en ello, lo que necesitaba ahora era una chica que además de saber mínimo una de las coreografías de Lana, también fuera de la misma talla, así o más difícil.

Con la mirada examinaba a las bailarinas de los numeros intermedios, y descartaba una tras otra pues algunas eran mucho más robustas y otras sin embargo eran demasiado altas como para usar el atuendo tal cual puea no había tiempo.

Cuando Amiya estaba a punto de darse por vencida y cancelar esas partes, llego la encargada de vestuario, Sosandra Koiné, para revisar algunos detalles; la coreógrafa estaba pensado que le diría a Kithomi para excusarse por cancelar la mitad de los números mientras miraba como aquella mujer hábilmente ayudaba a las bailarinas con detalles de los trajes a fin de hacerlos mas cómodos para ellas, y entonces una idea hizo clic en su mente.

Visualmente podía percibir que Sosandra Koiné** era de la misma talla que Lana Navapov y aunque era unos centímetros más baja, eso no era muy notorio, el verdadero problema era el color de su cabello ya que era distinto al de las otras bailarinas y para teñirlo completamente no había suficiente tiempo, con unos retoques de tinte temporal podría funcionar para aparentar un tono castaño obscuro y salir a escena junto al resto...

La idea era descabellada, pero si pensaba en ella un poco, era la mejor opción que tenía al alcance; primero era porque sabía que Koiné era bastante observadora pues en su trabajo era vital, y ya que había estado en cada ensayo y prueba antes del gran día, era logíco que supiera todas las coreografías para saber los tiempos de salida a la perfección; como un extra era una persona traquila que evitaba causar problemas y eso ayudaba mucho ahora, poner a la encargada de vestuario en el lugar de Navapov era la única opción que se le ocurría a Plasetasky así que apostaría por ello.

De modo que decidió llamarla y hablarle sobre la situación.

—¿Tienes un momento Sosandra?— preguntó la prima ballerina con un tono urgente.

—Por supuesto señora Plasetasky.— contestó la muchacha con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba del banco donde estaba sentada dejando un vestido para terminar de acomodarlo después: —¿Acaso es sobre Lana?— preguntó Sosandra cuando estuvo a solas con la coreógrafa.

—¿Cómo sabes…?— cuestionó sorprendida Amiya pero no pudo terminar.

—Vera, yo fui quien la llevó a la enfermería cuando se desmayó. Desde temprano había notado que Lana no se encontraba bien, pense que seria un simple mareo pero viendo que empeoró tan rápido imaginé que surgiría algún problema si no encontraban a la suplente.— explicó con calma Koiné, la calma que sin duda no tenía Amiya siendo la coreógrafa encargada.

—Bueno eso ayudará a apresurar esto…— susurró Plasetasky para sí misma: —Escucha Koi, estamos en aprietos, la suplente no llego antes de que saliera el barco y no hay nadie que pueda tomar el lugar de Navapov. Si cancelamos los números principales por su ausencia se puede venir todo abajo.— explicó Plasetasky con preocupación, tratando de hacer que la muchacha entendiera.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué opciones hay si ninguna otra bailarina puede tomar el lugar de Lana?— dijo Sosandra luego de poner la mano en la barbilla y voltear a ver a la mujer de cabellos negros.

—Lo estuve pensando desde hace horas y solo encontré una solución... puede que parezca una locura pero es la única idea que podemos usar con el poco tiempo que contamos.— dijo la señora Amiya con determinación, Sosandra puso cara de confusión y la miro con ligera desconfianza.

—¿De que se trata? — preguntó con cautela la muchacha de cabellos rojizos temiendo algo extremista, así que decidió sentarse nuevamente y escuchar lo que diría la señora Plasetasky.

Luego de explicar los pormenores que traería un cambio significativo en las coreografías planeadas, Amiya Plasetasky le comentó su idea de la forma mas clara y convincente posible para que Sosandra viese que era la opción más sencilla y con menos riesgos de fallar.

Cuando concluyó, Amiya esperó para que Sosandra meditara en ello y decidierá que hacer, luego de un par de minutos que le resultaron eternos, la chica de cabellos rojizos finalmente aceptó para ayudar a todos los involucrados, aunque era un hecho innegable que no se esperaba algo así de desesperado por parte de la prima ballerina.

Con veinte minutos restantes fue a preparar los atuendos faltantes, dar intrucciones a sus ayudantes y estar a tiempo para cambiarse.

.

 **Salón de Ceremonias**

.

En el salón donde la celebración continuaba, la mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas de personas que seguían comiendo, el menú era exquisito y el vino ayudaba al buen humor de los comensales.

Por su parte el monarca de la nación de Kakin miraba desde su trono como sus herederos se relacionaban con personas prominentes y políticos de otros países, mientras tanto un hombre a su lado hablaba de las ventajas de comerciar con otras naciones y como eso ayudaría al enriquecimiento del reino, pero aunque el Rey Hui Gou Rou parecía estar escuchando en realidad estaba atento al actuar de los Príncipes.

Su plan era siniestro desde un punto de vista moral, pero la grandeza y prosperidad de la brillante nación de Kakin valía cada sacrificio que se fuese a hacer, y el Rey Nasubi amaba tanto a su Reino que estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera, aún a sus propios descendientes por ello.

.

En otra zona, el treceavo Príncipe Marayam miraba entretenido a su pequeño hámster mientras su madre la Reina Sevanchi conversaba con algunos invitados cerca de él y lo buen niño que era; por su parte no muy lejos de su hermano menor y de su madre, la Príncipe Momoze escuchaba lo que algunos invitados le relataban sobre cuestiones de diversas índoles, ella mostraba interés en sus comentarios no solo porque era parte de la educación que había recibido como parte de las reglas y protocolo de conducta de la casa Real de Kakin sino porque la doceava Príncipe era sin duda una persona muy gentil y benévola, y había algunos personajes importantes que creían que si llegaba a reinar en Kakin sería un gobierno muy pacífico y próspero.

.

Cerca de la salida hacia el área de las habitaciones de los príncipes estaba sentada la Reina Oito con la Príncipe Woble en brazos, la mayoría de personas que se acercaban a ella era para elogiar a su pequeña hija, lo fuerte que estaba creciendo y lo mucho que se parecía a ella y a su querido Rey, con sinceridad la octava Reina agradecía tales palabras y miraba con infinito amor a su pequeña que sonreía al ver a las mujeres mayores que le hablaban con ternura.

La Reina Oito viendo la cara de felicidad de Woble se sintió aliviada por un momento y casi olvido todo sobre la guerra de sucesión que amenazaba sus vidas, tal vez había esperanza de que por lo menos su pequeña hija saliera con vida de aquella horrible situación.

.

El ambiente en la sala del banquete era amenizado con música de fondo, pero por ser la primera celebración se escogió a un grupo de cantantes para que actuarán y deleitaran a los distinguidos invitados.

La primera en salir a escena fue una cantante de música tradicional de Kakin, entonó el himno de la nación y algunas canciones populares del reino, con su actuación el Rey Hui Gou Rou estaba más que complacido y su animo era alegre, desde el elevado lugar donde su trono se encontraba podía ver el panorama ante si y supo que el público estaba igual de contento que él.

Hubo una gran variedad de cantantes, inclusive por pedido de las Príncipes herederas Kachou y Tyson un par de ellos alegraron la celebración con canciones mas juveniles y que estaban de moda, otros cantantes que fueron escogidos prefirieron un estilo sobrio como el jazz o la balada y fueron del agrado de la mayoría de las reinas y Príncipes como Luzurus y Tubeppa, entre cada presentación se dejaba oír música instrumental y de orquestas para que los participantes tuvieran tiempo para preparar sus actuaciones.

Todo fluyo como debía hasta que fue el turno de la cantante Iko Kithomi de salir a escena, un momento de silencio reino en la estancia y el murmullo de las conversaciones rebotaba en las paredes del lugar. Algunos se preguntaban porque razón Alan Buottizzer* no había salido de escena junto a la soprano Aelin de Sidelene* si su participación había terminado y la música instrumental estaba de fondo, pero pronto su duda quedaría clara.

 _[_ _Escuchar la canción "Vide cor Meum" compuesta por Patrick Cassidy, producida junto a Hans Zimmer; es cantada por Danielle de Niese y Bruno Lazzaretti._ _]_

Una melodía comenzó y suaves voces entonaban un canto semejante a una plegaria, este se colaba por todos los rincones de la sala inundando la estancia mientras los violines daban una tonada calmada que comenzaba a tomar un toque melancólico, gracias a la atmósfera que se generó más de un invitado volteo con interés hacia el escenario; de repente, siete hermosas mujeres entraron lentamente, cuatro venían desde el lado derecho y tres desde el extremo izquierdo, se colocaron formando una fila en la parte posterior del escenario guardando cierta distancia entre ellas.

En el escenario, justo en el centro, una plataforma ascendía dejando ver la silueta de una mujer ataviada de blanco, su vestido era simple pero adornado con lentejuelas y brillantes, el escote dejaba ver los hombros pero no era muy pronunciado de hecho realzaba la belleza de Iko con tanta sutileza que no era necesario más para lograrlo.

La cantante quedó justo al lado de Buottizzer y entonces comenzó a cantar con serenidad: –" _Ego dominus tuus… Vide cor tuum_ " - su voz contrastaba con los agudos coros que amenizaban la canción dándole un toque celestial, luego de está estrofa Alan la acompaño en la melodía: –" _E d'esto core ardendo_ " -comenzando así a turnarse al cantar cada verso.

—Para ser una mujer tan sencilla es realmente hermosa.— dijo con voz calmada el canciller Johan Von Deskanzler** situándose al lado del cuarto Príncipe de Kakin.

Los dos se conocían desde la juventud puesto que acudieron a la misma escuela, Johan era hijo de una de las familias influyentes y de renombre en Kakin, generalmente cuando se llegaban a encontrar se saludaban de forma simple y sin tantas pretensiones como era común entre los políticos, y era debido a la confianza que ya había entre los dos desde entonces.

—Sin duda es hermosa Johan.— contesto el cuarto Príncipe Tserriednich dando la mano cortésmente al varón, aunque en realidad se estaba refiriendo a otro punto en el escenario.

Las bailarinas movían las manos delicadamente al compás de los suaves coros que acompañaban a Kithomi y a Alan, a diferencia de ella sus atuendos eran menos vistosos, los vestidos eran de seda en un color azul muy pálido, la forma del escote era asimétrica dejando ver tanto el hombro como la clavícula izquierda y cubriendo el hombro derecho, la falda del vestido era amplia y llegaba al suelo arrastrándose un poco, esa imagen etérea y sublime que daban ayudaba a la relajante sensación que transmitía la canción.

Con las últimas estrofas de la melodía unas telas de lino fino fueron cayendo desde lo alto en forma de cascada, con un color azul cielo que se degradaba hasta volverse blanco como la nieve, esta distracción fue aprovechada por las bailarinas que salieron rápidamente por los laterales para que sus compañeras tuvieran más espacio para formarse y comenzar entonces con el siguiente número.

.

 **Cuarteles de los guardias**

.

En una zona cercana a la habitación 1014 se hallaban un par de hombres caminando con rumbo a los cuarteles de vivienda de los soldados y miembros de las guardias ubicados en el piso debajo de las residencias de la realeza.

—Oye Kurton, voy al baño, avísale al jefe si es que pregunta.— pidió Woody, uno de los guardias mandados a proteger al príncipe Woble por una de las reinas superiores, la quinta Reina Swinko-Swinko.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes, tu turno ya casi empieza.— dijo Kurton con algo de molestia en el tono, no sabia que clase de hombre era Woody así que no confiaba mucho en él.

—Claro, claro, volveré antes de que comience mi turno y no notarás que me fui.— aseguró con simpleza el hombre mientras hacia un ademán en señal de despedida y caminaba con rumbo a los sanitarios.

—Eso espero.— susurro Kurton antes de verlo desaparecer al doblar una esquina.

No se imagino que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

.

 **Salón de Ceremonias**

.

Mientras tanto en el salón donde la celebración continuaba, el último número de Kithomi comenzó.

 _[Escuchar la canción "Monsane" de E.S. Posthumus cantada por Luna Sans.]_

La canción tenia un comienzo contundente, sonaba como una composición hecha para orquesta que daba paso a una parte instrumental de un sonido mas tradicional que lograba poner en expectativa al publico.

—Las actuaciones de Iko Kithomi siempre son fabulosas y muy variadas, sin duda encantaron a mas de uno.— menciono un inversionista que llego de pronto al lado del canciller y del cuarto Príncipe, su nombre era Risto Leander**.

—Señor Leander es un gusto encontrarlo aquí, espero que se la este pasando de maravilla.— saludo cortésmente el Príncipe Tserriednich al recién llegado mientras le sonreía de forma aparentemente gentil.

Iko inicio la canción con la voz suave y firme, mientras cantaba esos versos caminaba por el escenario y miraba a algunos asistentes de forma aleatoria, tanto a los que estaban lejos del escenario, como a los que estaban en las primeras filas.

—Sin duda las atenciones de la generosa nación de Kakin son mas de lo que cualquier plebeyo como yo pueda merecer su Alteza.— le dijo el señor Risto con una leve reverencia al cuarto Príncipe, por su parte Johan sonrió con un toque ligeramente mordaz sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—Esta celebración ha reunido a todos los que deseamos la prosperidad del Reino de Kakin. — comentó Leander en afán de seguir con la conversación esperando sacar algún provecho para sus intereses.

—Es agradable compartir con ustedes una ocasión tan memorable, ¿Les parece si disfrutamos del entretenimiento señores?— preguntó el cuarto Príncipe Tserriednich con delicadeza a los dos varones, honestamente no le agradaba estar rodeado de adinerados mentirosos y de origen común.

—Claro que si su Alteza.— accedió Risto con rapidez, sus posibles ganancias eran lo que más importaba ya que eso le podía dar aún más poder económico del que tenía actualmente.

Deskanzler simplemente se quedó en su misma posición y para evitar molestarse decidió prestar atención a la canción que comenzaba a animar a la audiencia provocando vítores (una forma de demostrar agrado por algo, similar a aclamar u ovacionar) y aplausos por la impecable actuación de las bailarinas.

El baile consistía en una variante de una danza tradicional de una nación del Continente Yorubian que era bailada con telas*, las mujeres giraban moviendo la delicada tela creando figuras etéreas con ella, luego se detenían y movían la cadera al ritmo de las percusiones al tiempo que estiraban los brazos extendiendo así la tela y cuando la música cambiaba se formaban reacomodándose creando nuevas formas.

Las jóvenes que danzaban alrededor de Kithomi iban vestidas iguales con unas faldas largas que llegaban a los tobillos y tenían un cinturón en la cadera con unas piezas similares a monedas colgadas alrededor*, la blusa dejaba los brazos descubiertos ya que era de tirantes y el escote era en forma de "v" delineado con pedrería que se difuminaba conforme se bajaba la vista hasta la cadera, la mitad de las chicas usaban el vestuario en rojo y la otra mitad en dorado.

El cambio de estilo dio paso a una fusión de un baile que era muy común en generaciones pasadas en las fiestas reales de Kakin, similar a la danza de las cien palmas* que consistía en una fila de jóvenes bailarinas formadas por estatura moviendo las manos en forma sucesiva creando la ilusión óptica de que la mujer al frente de la fila tenía mas brazos que seguían el movimiento de su par original de manos como si fueran imágenes residuales, como siempre las actuaciones de Iko Kithomi eran un deleite, sobresalía su buen gusto en cada aspecto de sus presentaciones.

—¡Wow! Eso nunca lo había visto en vivo, sin duda eso fue muy original...— mencionó con asombro Johan Von Deskanzler, aparentemente ese pensamiento se logró escapar de su mente y se exteriorizo sin ser su intención.

El Príncipe Tserriednich asintió, pero no fue notado por el político a pesar de estar a unos centímetros de él.

Al igual que los dos hombres a su lado y que otros invitados, el cuarto Príncipe tenía su vista en el espectáculo pero no por los mismos motivos que ellos, sus razones eran las menos nobles, lo único que atraía su atención se hallaba en el escenario y la idea de tener ese delicado tesoro frente a sí era su actual interés, y para ello empezaba a planear sus movimientos.

Para Johan estar con un hombre como Leander era sencillamente molesto pero para su fortuna, el señor Risto se disculpó con él y con el Príncipe Tserriednich y se retiró antes de que el espectáculo terminara pues tenía una audiencia con el Rey Nasubi, el inversionista sencillamente no podía dejar para después una oportunidad de oro como esa.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin un aplauso se generalizó en el salón y la cantante con una sonrisa en el rostro aceptaba sus aplausos inclinándose en seña de agradecimiento al igual que todas las bailarinas que se encontraban detrás de ella, las quince bailarinas esperaban la señal para empezar a salir y cuando Iko les agradeció su excelente trabajo, se formaron y luego de dar una última reverencia comenzaron a salir en dos filas, la mitad al lado derecho y el resto hacia el lado contrario.

Aunque era una mujer muy bella y talentosa, el tener un origen humilde era parte del porqué Iko Kithomi siempre era una persona tan accesible y encantadora con la gente en general, siempre que tenía oportunidad saludaba a algunos asistentes de sus conciertos y charlaba con ellos. Y esta vez no fue la excepción ya que bajó del escenario y comenzó a saludar a los invitados amablemente dando tiempo para que el siguiente número se preparará.

—Fue un placer disfrutar este espectáculo en tu compañía Príncipe Tserriednich, espero poder tener el gusto de hacerlo nuevamente en el próximo banquete.— dijo con un aire de reverencia en sus palabras Von Deskanzler ofreciendo la mano en señal de despedida

—El placer fue mío Johan, hasta el próximo banquete.— le contestó el cuarto Príncipe mientras sujetaba su mano despidiéndose.

El canciller Deskanzler se retiró pues tenia asuntos por atender, el Príncipe Tserriednich miró el camino por el que se iba y bebió un poco de champagne mientras guardaba su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Alguien lo miraba y esa persona se dirigió hacia él saludándolo, al reconocer aquella voz el cuarto Príncipe se giró y le miró con una ligera sonrisa, de esas que enamoraban a tantas mujeres sin saber lo que se escondía detrás.

En una celebración de ese tamaño e importancia aquél encuentro podría parecer una coincidencia, sin embargo la realidad es que nada pasa sin razón.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

.

* * *

 **Nota** **s de la autora:**

 **Anagrama:** palabra creada por reordenación de las letras de otra palabra, ejemplo: _CASA_ si se ordena de nuevo podría ser la palabra _SACA._

 **1.-Iko Kithomi*** -es un anagrama del nombre de la cantante Kimiko Itoh, cuya voz se escucha en algunos soundtracks de la película Ghost in the Shell Innocence creada por Kenji Kawai.

 **2.-Amiya Plasetasky*** -Un anagrama del nombre de la prima ballerina rusa Maya Plisetskaya

 **3.-Lana Navapov*** -Personaje creado a partir del nombre de la prima ballerina Anna Pavlova.

 **4.-** **Alan Buottizzer*** -Es el nombre que salió al reordenar el nombre del tenor Bruno Lazzaretti que canta la canción que recomendé.

 **5.-Aelin de Sidelene*** -Es un nombre que sale reacomodando el nombre de la soprano Danielle de Niese que canta la canción "Vide cor meum" junto a Bruno Lazzaretti.

 **6.-Cinturón con monedas*** -Es el cinturón o caderín que lleva adornos para destacar el movimiento de la cadera que generalmente es usado en las danzas árabes.

 **7.-Danza con telas*** -En las danzas orientales, tanto en las tradicionales como fusiones de estilos de algunos países, es usado el velo como elemento complementario de la danza enriqueciendo visualmente los movimientos de las bailarinas.

 **8.-Danza de las cien palmas*** -La inspiración es gracias "La danza china de las mil manos" dedicada a la diosa Guan Yin (a quien un Buda le otorgó mil manos para ayudar a los necesitados) creado por el coreógrafo chino Zhang Jigang, interpretado por las bailarinas de la Compañía de Artes Escénicas para Personas con Discapacidades de China que fue parte de la ceremonia de clausura de las Olimpíadas Paralímpicas del 2004 _[si pueden ver un vídeo_ _sabrán_ _porque es tan impresionante su actuación]._

 **OC**

 **1a.-Johan Von Deskanzler**** -un personaje original que es amigo del cuarto Principe.

 **2a.-Sosandra Koiné**** -un personaje original (OC) que tendrá algo de participación en una trama secundaria, ire dando más detalles de ella en otros capitulos.

* * *

.

¿Estuvo decente? ¿Acaso este capítulo es más importante de lo que aparenta? ¿o solo es relleno?

Bueno, no voy a dar spoiler, peeero es posible que una frase del fic se conecte con un futuro cercano… ahí lo dejo.

Mil gracias por leer este capítulo tan decepcionante, prometo que algo muy *censura* va a pasar en el capítulo 2, y para que no anden adivinando cuando subo la actualización pueden ver en el perfil como van los avances del siguiente capítulo. Ya saben que se aceptan comentarios y mensajes con sus dudas y observaciones, serán bien recibidas.

.

.

Io-chan (-.-) . . . _Recuerden tener un respaldo de sus fics.. lo digo por experiencia._


	3. Capítulo 2 x Preludio x parte A

**ハンター × ハンター**

 **x**

 **Más allá del Nuevo Mundo**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El manga Hunter x Hunter es escrita e ilustrada por Yoshihiro Togashi.

.

.

* * *

Estructura del capítulo: La **Narración** del capitulo esta escrita en letra normal.

 **Diálogos** de los personajes indicados con guion largo (—).

 **Pensamientos:** estarán escritos con letra cursiva y entre guiones largos (—) para diferenciarlos de los diálogos de los personajes.

 **Cambios de escenario:** en letra negrita se especificara el lugar donde se desarrolla cada escena.

 **Explicaciones:** estarán escrito entre paréntesis () en donde se necesite explicar o aclarar alguna expresión o palabra para que sea más fácil de entender.

 **Recomendaciones** para la lectura: algunas canciones pueden ayudar para que imaginen mejor las escenas que ocurren en el salón de ceremonias mientras leen esas partes del capítulo, las canciones recomendadas las podrán identificar fácil pues están escritas en letra cursiva y encerradas entre corchetes [ ].

 **Notas de autor:** Hay notas tienen que ver con aclaraciones sobre hechos canónicos y aspectos del manga, otras notas tienen que ver con la inspiración de un OC. Todas las notas llevan un asterisco (*) para reconocerlos, la mayoría son aclaraciones de detalles que aparecen en el manga y aunque no son tan relevantes en el desarrollo de la historia, en realidad ayudan a aclarar o dejar más claro un hecho.

Tu puedes escoger si leerlas en el momento o seguir leyendo y verlas al final, no pasa nada.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Recuerden que este capítulo esta lleno de Spoilers para los que no leen el manga, y en realidad podría apostar que el noventa y tantos por ciento de la composición de esta parte es puro Spoiler.

Hay referencias de los capítulos del arco actual desde el capítulo 358 al 369 del manga. También hay menciones de los capítulos 117, 339, 343, 344, 346, 348 al 350, 360, 376 (y no se porque razón los pongo todos, pero seguro a alguien le sirve saberlo) del manga.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones importantes:** Me di cuenta de que olvidé aclarar un par de cosas (MUCHAS) en el capítulo anterior, así que lo pondré aquí para evitar confusiones.

Ya que aún no hay una traducción "oficial" del manga sobre algunos nombres de los nuevos personajes de Hunter x Hunter.

Los nombres de las reinas:

-Unma es la primera reina y madre de Benjamín y de Tserriednich.

-Duazul es la segunda reina, madre de Camilla, Tubeppa, Luzurus, y nuestro gallo Halkenburg.

-Thang Zhao Li es la tercera Reina, madre del Príncipe Zhang Lei.

-Katrono es la cuarta reina, madre de Taithon.

-Swinko-Swinko es la quinta reina y madre de Sale-Sale.

-Seiko es la sexta reina y es madre de Kachou y Fuugetsu.

-Sevanti es la séptima reina, madre de Momoze y Marayam.

-Oito es la octava reina y es la madre de la pequeña Woble, a quienes protege Kurapika.

* * *

Para aclarar, el orden de nacimiento de los Príncipes es:

1.-Benjamin es el primer Príncipe y Supremo vicecanciller militar de Kakin.

2.-Camilla es la segunda Príncipe.

3.-Zhang Lei es el nombre del tercer Príncipe.

4.-Tserriednich es el cuarto Príncipe.

5.-Tubeppa es LA quinta Príncipe.

6.-Taithon es LA sexta Príncipe. es protegida por Izunavi ("maestro/algo similar" de Kurapika).

7.-Luzurus es el séptimo Príncipe, y Basho es su guardaespaldas.

8.-Sale-Sale es el Príncipe octavo.

9.-Halkenburg es el noveno Príncipe de Kakin, (plis Toga no lo mates… es mi gallo).

10.-Kachou la decima Principe tiene a Senritsu como guardaespaldas.

11.-Fuugetsu es la onceava Príncipe y hermana gemela de Kachou (viene en el capítulo 366).

12.-Momoze es la doceava Príncipe, y su guardaespaldas es Hanzo.

13.-Marayam es el treceavo Príncipe, Bisky es su guardaespaldas.

14.-Woble es la bebé de Oito y la Príncipe más joven y es protegida por Kurapika.

* * *

Otros personajes son:

-El mensajero real se llama Morrissey según una información que encontré (capítulo 349).

-Tokyarin es una Hunter profesional que ayuda a Gel, Piyon y Ginta.

-Shimano es la sirviente de la Reina Oito.

-Sandra es otra sirviente de la Reina Oito.

\- Kurton es un Hunter profesional compañero de Kurapika.

-Sairyd es un Hunter profesional compañero de Kurapika.

-Satobi capitán de guardias de la Reina Duazul enviado al séptimo Príncipe.

-Mandom capitán de guardias del tercer Príncipe.

-Hashitou guardia personal del tercer Príncipe.

-Sakata guardia personal del tercer Príncipe.

-Slacker guardia personal del tercer Príncipe.

-Musasho capitán de guardias de la quinta reina.

-Tuffdy (o Toughdy) guardia real de la quinta Reina, enviado a Momoze.

-Bladge guardia real enviado a la doceava Príncipe por la tercera Reina.

-Laroc guardia real enviado a la Príncipe Momoze por la cuarta reina.

-Nagmum guardia enviado a la doceava Príncipe por la sexta Reina.

-Nipaper guardia enviado a la doceava Príncipe por la segunda reina

-Muhan es un guardia del cuarto Príncipe.

\- Danjin es un guardia del cuarto Príncipe.

-Theta es la guardaespaldas del cuarto Príncipe y Cazadora provisional con licencia solo para el viaje.

-Salkov es un guardia del cuarto Príncipe y un Cazador provisional con licencia solo para el viaje.

-Maor el capitán de guardias de la quinta Príncipe.

-Longhi es un guardia de la quinta Príncipe.

-Ryouji guardia de la onceava Príncipe Fuugetsu.

-Bechaem guardia de la onceava Príncipe Fuugetsu.

-Senritsu es el nombre que usaré en vez de "Melody" porque sinceramente estoy más acostumbrada a decirle así.

-Keeni es un guardia de la decima Príncipe y miembro de la Asociación de Cazadores.

-Vergei capitán de la guardia real a cargo de la protección de Momoze.

-Barrigen un guardia del pequeño Marayam.

-Belerainte es guardaespaldas del treceavo Príncipe (aunque he visto su nombre escrito "Bellerainte", como "Vereleinte", y también como "Velerante").

-Yuhirai guardia del Ejército personal de Halkenburg.

-Schedule guardia personal de Halkenburg.

-Balsámico Might es el Sargento del Ejercito Real de Kakin y también es capitán de la guardia personal de Benjamín.

-Musse soldado privado de Benjamín enviado a vigilar a la segunda Príncipe.

-Coventoba soldado privado de Benjamín enviado a vigilar al tercer Príncipe.

-Bracchi soldado privado de Benjamín enviado a vigilar a la quinta Príncipe.

-Orau soldado privado de Benjamín enviado a vigilar a la sexta Príncipe.

-Rihan soldado privado de Benjamín enviado a vigilar a el octavo Príncipe.

-Victo soldado privado de Benjamín enviado a vigilar a la Príncipe Momoze.

-Vincent es un soldado privado de Benjamín para vigilar la habitación de Woble yup.

-Yurykov soldado privado de Benjamín enviado a vigilar a Woble (o prefieren que lo llame "Furykov"?).

-Babimyna es un soldado privado de Benjamín enviado como guardaespaldas para Woble.

.

En fin, en los siguientes capítulos pondré la misma aclaración dependiendo de los nombres que vaya a ocupar para que no haya confusiones.

Sin embargo todavía tengo serias dudas sobre los nombres de Babimyna, Sairyd y Belerainte, ya que los fans que traducen el manga han cambiado sus nombres varias veces en éstos capítulos, imagino que tiene mucho que ver si se apoyan en traducciones en ingles, japonés o coreano _(como he sabido gracias a algunos foros y en las mismas traducciones que he leído)_ y eso afecta a la hora de tener una única y canónica nomenclatura de los personajes de este arco.

 _ **Por cierto a todos ellos mil gracias por la traducción ojalá supiera japonés para apoyar la causa.**_

También usaré el nombre de las habilidades Nen sea en inglés o japonés si es la forma más conocida para que facilite la compresión, o si es mas sencillo, usaré el nombre en español.

* * *

 **En este capítulo habrá:**

~Recuento de escenas del manga.

~Referencias a capítulos pasados del arco actual del manga.

~Introducción de OCs:

Los que tienen una persona ya existente como inspiración tienen un asterisco (*) que te manda a las notas de autor donde hay una breve explicación sobre el nombre del personaje.

En el caso de los personajes inventados totalmente por mí, tienen dos asteriscos (**) para diferenciarlos de las notas normales; pero a diferencia de los OC que tienen una inspiración real o ya existente, solo pondré su nombre y un dato o dos ya que se irán revelando detalles de sus pasados conforme avancemos en la trama, y dar demasiada información es spoiler para el fic LoL.

~Ligeras insinuaciones de Yuri o Yaoi… _solo son insinuaciones nada más, no se emocionen._

~Muerte de personajes.

Luego de estos recordatorios les agradezco por leer esta historia, nos veremos al terminar con algunos agradecimientos y saludos especiales, ahora pasemos a la primera parte del capítulo dos del fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Preludio"**

 _Parte A_

 **.**

* * *

El día de partida fue impresionante se viera por donde se viera, tantos colores, tanta alegría, mares de personas emocionadas disfrutando de la celebración...

 **.**

 **Nivel 1**

 **Cuartel de la habitación 1001**

Antes de que el barco estuviera lleno, justo antes de que los pasajeros VIP abordarán, el Sargento Might llamó a los hombres bajo su mando que conformaban la guardia personal del Príncipe Benjamín, quién además de ser el primer heredero al trono de Kakin era el Supremo Vicecanciller Militar de la nación por lo que tenía autoridad sobre la facción militar y los valientes hombres que protegían la seguridad en la nave.

—Después de que la Ceremonia de partida sea realizada empezara nuestra misión, durante ese lapso de tiempo solo seremos guardias, no soldados. —decía el Sargento a los presentes con seriedad.

Al ser parte del Ejército Nacional tenían información sobre los horarios, rutas de escape y posibles acciones de todos los Príncipes, gracias a ello estaban más conscientes que los demás guardias de los movimientos ajenos y eso ayudaba a proteger los intereses de su propio Príncipe a quién servían con devoción y lealtad.

—Estén constantemente atentos y manténganse listos para recibir las ordenes del Príncipe Benjamín. —seguía diciendo el Sargento con semblante decidido y voz calmada.

Les recordó sobre los accesos de los niveles dos y tres y la ley marcial por la que se regirían para mantener la seguridad de la familia Real en el nivel uno, también habló sobre los horarios de entrada y retirada de los Príncipes y las posibilidades nulas de eliminar al enemigo, además de recordarles el plan de acción que seguirían al llegar a su destino.

—En resumen, su misión es observar y proteger al heredero que se les asigne. —y sacando una lista dio las asignaciones a cada uno, se unirían a la respectiva guardia del Príncipe en cuestión y mantendrían al tanto al sargento Might y al Príncipe Benjamín de los movimientos que hicieran.

Los primeros soldados en retirarse y llegar a su área designada fueron Musse y Coventoba porque se encargarían de vigilar a la segunda heredera y al tercer Príncipe respectivamente, al ser de los hijos mayores del Rey Nasubi tenían mas poder e influencias así que preparar de antemano una estrategia era un movimiento acertado de parte de los dos guardias.

.

.

 **Otra zona del nivel 1**

Luego de la presentación de la realeza y de que la mayoría de los pasajeros VIP subieran a bordo, el sonido del silbato de la Ballena negra rebotó en los oídos de los miles de espectadores que disfrutaban aquel día histórico, el gran día se celebró en todo el puerto y la alegría se extendió a todas partes.

Incluso antes de que la Ballena Negra comenzara con la travesía, un ejército de personal se preparaba en los múltiples niveles de la embarcación, y ya que el viaje sería relativamente largo se entendía y esperaba que habrían los servicios necesarios para toda la tripulación, pero aunque el gobierno de Kakin se había comprometido con varias cosas para el buen término de las negociaciones con la Asociación y para garantizar la comodidad de todos los pasajeros, pero la realidad era que no estaban preparados para las dificultades que se vendrían al tener a más de 200 000 personas en un mismo sitio.

Si bien en la cubierta uno los servicios aparentaban ser suficientes para los pasajeros VIP y los miembros de la realeza, la situación era bastante complicada en los niveles inferiores, especialmente en los tres últimos donde se concentraron a los pasajeros comunes. Las preferencias y la seria división clasista no ayudaba a la distribución equitativa de recursos y personal en la entera embarcación, afortunadamente para los miembros del Zodiaco había un buen número de empleados que estaba dispuestos a trabajar en favor del bien común.

En el primer nivel, además del área residencial del Rey Nasubi y sus esposas había un extensión separada para las habitaciones de los catorce herederos e incluso espacios designados para la recreación de los Príncipes, una zona apartada para los guardias y el personal del ejercito real de Kakin, el salón de ceremonias principal entre otros lugares.

Allí también se encontraba la celda de Beyond Netero el segundo al mando en esa expedición, fuera por petición del gobierno de Kakin o por decisión de los que controlaban las buenas relaciones entre la Asociación de Hunters y el resto del mundo, se hallaba en un lugar prácticamente privilegiado a pesar de estar en calidad de prisionero.

A su cuidado se encontraban tres miembros de los Zodiacos: Saiyu, Kanzai y Saccho Kobayakawa. Los tres no tenían mucho que hacer en realidad, ya que el verdadero peligro se desataría estando cerca de las costas del nuevo continente, y tanto ellos como Beyond sabían que sería así.

En la cama de la pequeña celda se encontraba recostado el hijo del presidente Netero, con toda la tranquilidad y desinterés que tenía en las cosas que ocurrían externamente, que se dedicaba a leer un libro mientras sus tres custodios se distraían jugando cartas.

—Esto es aburrido... —dijo Kanzai con cierta molestia.

—¿A que te refieres Kanzai? —preguntó con interés Saccho dejando de mirar sus cartas.

—¿Realmente no podemos hacer apuestas con algo de valor? Digo que es un desperdicio de energía y tiempo si no hay una ganancia visible. —decía Kanzai sin estar de acuerdo con la orden que Cheadle les había dado al decidir quienes estarían a cargo de la vigilancia de Beyond.

"Nada de apuestas" había ordenado tajantemente a pesar de las réplicas de Kanzai.

—Tal vez deberías callarte gato idiota; si crees que tú serías el que ganaría el dinero no estás más que soñando, después de todo los ganadores son aquellos que saben usar sus cartas con un plan. —dijo Saiyu usando el termino "gato" para exasperar al Zodiaco con el nombre clave "Tigre".

—¡¿Qué dijiste Mono?! —casi enseguida Kanzai subió la voz realmente enfadado con el más alto, ese sujeto lograba sacarle de quicio a velocidad luz. Bueno, la realidad era que de entre todos los Zodiacos, Kanzai era el que se enfadaba con más facilidad.

—Dije "Escalera de color", gané. —un sonriente Saiyu bajaba sus cartas dejando ver que efectivamente había ganado esa ronda, lo que sólo consiguió enojar más a Tigre.

Saccho por supuesto dejaba la situación correr, sabía que Kanzai era un cazador extremadamente volátil y de paciencia escasa, pero era un compañero confiable a la hora de luchar.

—Tranquilos, mejor juguemos otra ronda. Si te parece puedes revólver las cartas Kanzai. —sugirió Saccho entregando el mazo (al paquetito de cartas se le llama así, no me refiero a un martillo o algo similar) a Kanzai esperando que su humor se calmara.

Así iba la situación en la celda de Beyond... además del banquete celebrado en la cubierta uno, en múltiples partes de la Ballena Negra se daban presentaciones y platicas detalladas sobre el viaje:

 **.**

 **Nivel 2**

 **Teatro Venue**

En el centro del escenario y frente a una pantalla, una presentadora explicaba puntos importantes sobre el viaje y la forma en que se daría prioridad a la seguridad de todos los pasajeros.

—Durante las tres primeras semanas del viaje estaremos surcando aguas internacionales hasta el punto designado para reabastecimiento donde además se realizará una inspección al barco. —dijo apuntado un punto en el mapa donde se especificaba la ubicación del lugar de abastecimiento.

La mujer señalaba el mapa que ahora se expandía dejando ver los continentes conocidos por el hombre y el futuro nuevo contiene y explicaba los posibles peligros que enfrentarían y por supuesto las medidas de seguridad que el gobierno de Kakin había tomado. Muchos de los presentes observaban curiosos la pantalla en el escenario, había unos cuantos que no entendían la situación completa pero estaban igual emocionados por la oportunidad de ir en aquel viaje que haría historia.

—Después del reabastecimiento viajaremos por otras tres semanas hasta llegar a nuestro destino, ¡El continente oscuro! —mencionó la presentadora logrando animar a la audiencia.

Las masas llenas de emoción gritaban eufóricas por las perspectivas que ese viaje abría ante ellos ya que sin duda resultaría algo histórico en el mundo entero. Las paredes del lujoso teatro se cimbraban (temblaban) ligeramente a causa del estruendo causado por los gritos y aplausos, sin embargo aquella gente feliz no tomaba importancia de ello.

 **.**

 **Nivel 3**

 **Reunión del equipo de ciencia**

En una cabina de primera clase, la cazadora experta en virus Sanbika Norton y cuatro miembros del Zodiaco, se encontraban reunidos hablando sobre algunos de los preparativos para el verdadero viaje en tierras incógnitas (desconocidas).

—¡Es horrendo! A diferencia de la tripulación general nosotros tenemos un itinerario mucho más largo y súper aburrido. —dijo Piyon con pesar en cada palabra, al mismo tiempo la miembro del Zodiaco del signo de Conejo se hundió en su silla lo más que pudo.

—Concuerdo contigo Piyon. Pero en realidad ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tardaremos en llegar al Continente oscuro, todo lo que tenemos son meras suposiciones. —Mencionó Cluck, la bailarina y miembro del Zodiaco.

—Bueno… al menos eso me dará tiempo de terminar mis bases de datos… —y dando un respingo en su silla Piyon se puso a escribir en su laptop a toda velocidad, sus dedos se movían tan rápido que lograban marear al pobre Ginta que estaba detrás de ella, ser alto y de complexión robusta era problemático en ocasiones.

—Por lo poco que sabemos las costas del nuevo continente seguramente estarán llenas de criaturas que posiblemente serán más peligrosas que las hormigas que atacaron Gorteau del este... —habló de forma pensativa Sanbika, ya que estaba a cargo junto a Gelde las contramedidas para enfermedades y venenos una vez desembarcaran.

—Pasando este punto nosotros nos encontraremos prácticamente en manos del guía que nos llevará hasta el continente oscuro. —señaló Gel con su fino dedo en un mapa que había sacado de una estantería cercana para colocarlo sobre la mesa.

Los presentes miraron aquel punto perdiéndose cada quién en sus pensamientos.

—Hay algo que no termina de gustarme de todo esto… —dijo Ginta atrayendo la atención de todos, pero su tono pesimista logró enfadar a Cluck.

—Por todos los cielos Ginta… ¡Deja de ser cobarde! —le dijo ella girándose para verlo a la cara.

—Dirás que siempre soy un llorón y un soñador sin remedio, pero me hace sentir más tranquilo que todos estemos juntos como deseaba el Presidente Netero. —le dijo Ginta, con la mención del Presidente había calado muy hondo en el humor de Cluck por lo que ella decidió dejar el asunto así y mejor concentrarse en otra cosa.

Un incómodo silencio lleno el lugar, se notaban decaídos, pero alguien rompió el tenso ambiente.

—Tranquilo Ginta, todos juntos vamos a disfrutar de esta aventura, ya verás. Además las "ovejitas" deben confiar en sus compañeros. —Piyon que había dejado de escribir, animó de una forma muy curiosa a Ginta haciendo referencia al nombre clave que como parte de los Zodiacos recibió aquella vez de Netero.

—Gracias Piyon. —agradeció Ginta a su pequeña compañera dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

De pronto la puerta sonó de forma apremiante (urgente) interrumpiendo la conversación de los miembros presentes, y ya que Gel estaba más cerca de la entrada fue quien abrió la puerta; frente a la entrada a punto de desfallecer debido al cansancio estaba Tokyarin apoyada en sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento; todo empezó cuando ella creyó que era muy tarde para la reunión con el equipo de ciencia de la Asociación de Cazadores, así que se puso a correr apresuradamente para escuchar al menos parte de la información, bajó cientos de escalones hasta la tercera cubierta recorriendo toda una suerte de pasillos y escaleras hasta dar con la cabina acordada.

—¡Siento… llegar tarde! —exclamó Tokyarin visiblemente preocupada, aunque de forma entrecortada por la tremenda carrera que había hecho hasta ahí.

Tokyarin además de ser una Cazadora con licencia, era una mujer joven y de baja estatura, de complexión algo robusta, cabello corto muy liso y negro, recordando con su aspecto a unas muñecas* originarias de Jappon que Gehl había visto una ocasión.

—Tranquila, en realidad llegas a tiempo. —la calmo Gel con su serena voz haciendole un gesto con la mano para que se sentará y descansará.

La mirada de Gel hizo que la joven cazadora se intimidara al verla, pero su amabilidad logró distraer suficiente a Tokyarin quién olvidando su nerviosismo inicial aceptó y se sentó a esperar; mirar a los mejores Hunters en un ambiente tan natural logró tranquilizar a Tokyarin quitándole los nervios y la pena, tener un origen humilde a veces impedía que actuará con naturalidad pero se propuso en esta ocasión ser ella misma, tener más confianza.

—¿Te gustaría un vaso de agua? —preguntó Cluck levantándose de su silla para buscar un vaso.

—S-sí muchas gracias… —dijo reaccionando de su ensoñación la pobre chica.

—Tu nombre es Tokyarin, ¿cierto? —inquirió Gel sentándose con movimientos elegantes justo al lado suyo para así observarla más de cerca.

—Así es, un placer trabajar con ustedes. —respondió haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Tranquila, estas en confianza. Te presentare a mis compañeros... —habló Gel con naturalidad, y empezó a presentar a cada uno.

Sí el año anterior le hubieran dicho a Tokyarin que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a los Zodiacos en persona no lo hubiera creído, sí le hubiesen dicho que trabajaría con ellos y sería parte de un equipo con algunos de sus miembros tampoco hubiera pensado que aquella idea fuera realista; una mujer tan humilde y tranquila como ella nunca hubiese imaginado siquiera algo semejante, y ahora que los tenía enfrente le parecía un sueño que se hacía realidad… uno muy hermoso.

 **.**

 **Nivel 3**

 **Centro de cuidados médicos**

Mucho antes de que Tokyarin empezará a bajar por la segunda cubierta de camino a la reunión con el equipo de Ciencia, en una zona de la tercera cubierta, el personal médico a cargo de el bienestar de la tripulación ya estaba en medio de apuros, las cosas no iban como tenían previsto.

Compensando la falta de personal y de medicamentos, la actual Presidenta de la Asociación de Hunters, Cheadle Yorkshire, se vio en la necesidad de hacer una reunión urgente con los médicos, las enfermeras y camilleros con los que disponía justo después de zarpar y hacer de su conocimiento el estado de los recursos con los que podrían contar en caso de ser necesario.

—Esto es inaudito… si acaso esto es el mínimo de los medicamentos que veníamos solicitando a la gente de Kakin. Me temo que tendremos que ajustarnos a lo que tenemos. —dijo Cheadle a los presentes con visible molestia.

Pasó entonces a comentarle a los médicos que había a bordo, tanto las dimensiones y capacidades que cada nivel de la embarcación tenía para los consultorios y salas de operaciones en cada una, además de las zonas donde se requeriría más atención de su parte por el gran número de tripulantes concentrados en ellos.

También les habló de la limitada cantidad de medicamentos y equipos médicos que existían a bordo, por lo que pidió la opinión de ellos para actuar de forma que todos estuvieran de acuerdo y facilitar así la colaboración de todos a fin de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas.

—Podríamos hacerlos rendir si nos centramos primero en los casos urgentes. —dijo una enfermera con cierto temor de sonar cruel.

—Mmh tienes razón. Los heridos de gravedad serán prioridad, las personas con heridas o enfermedades menos serias serán atendidos después de ellos. —aceptó Cheadle pensando en otras soluciones al mismo tiempo, y entonces añadió: —Alguien tiene otra sugerencia. — y miró a su alrededor esperando que alguien alzara la mano y diera su opinión.

Se hizo un silencio entre los presentes, todos pensaban en las diversas necesidades de las otras cubiertas y algunos hablaban entre ellos sobre las posibles opciones que pudieran aplicar; entonces que se escuchó una voz que se había vuelto muy conocida desde la elección del treceavo presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores.

—Deberíamos hacer un inventario de los suministros con los que estamos equipados, así sabremos lo que tenemos y podemos usar de ser necesario. También sería útil contar con planes de emergencia por si acaso. —sugirió Leorio de forma seria.

Voces de aprobación resonaron en la sala de cuidados médicos.

—¡Excelente idea Leorio! —felicitó la Presidenta Cheadle, para luego comenzar a dar instrucciones a todos: —Muy bien, comenzaremos separando los medicamentos y los instrumentos que tenemos, después de contarlos y anotarlos en el inventario, los ordenaremos para enviar los suministros a donde sea más necesario. —y todo el mundo se puso de pie.

Luego de que Cheadle explicase el plan a seguir y de que organizara equipos para agilizar el trabajo y no retrasarse, todos se colocaron en sus puestos para comenzar a ordenar los recursos con la esperanza de que ninguna desgracia los tomara por sorpresa.

— _Espero que Kurapika esté bien… me pregunto si podré comunicarme con él de algún modo…_ —pensaba Leorio mientras tomaba distraído una caja de suero de una de las repisas.

Y ya que no estaba tan lejos de la Presidenta, notó su ligera distracción por lo que decidió llamarle la atención.

—¡Leorio, despierta! Esos sueros van en la segunda sección. —le dijo Cheadle para hacer que se enfocara en lo que hacia, aunque su instinto le decía que él más que nadie esperaba que ese viaje fuera tranquilo, y que terminase pronto.

 **.**

 **Nivel 4**

 **Sala de conferencias del Ejercito**

Dos miembros del Zodíaco parecían haber tenido la misma idea aproximadamente unos diez minutos después de zarpar, contra todas las posibilidades ambos se encontraron en el hangar (puerta de acceso) con rumbo al nivel tres teniendo un leve presentimiento de que su intervención sería vital en las zonas asignadas a los pasajeros comunes.

—Imagino que la reunión con los demás Zodiacos se cancelará si no estamos nosotros. —le comentaba Mizai al mayor y más experimentado miembro del Zodiaco, el "Dragón", Botobai Gigante.

—En efecto, llame a la Presidenta y me comentó los problemas que hay en diversos sectores de la embarcación, me pidió venir y actuar como intermediario tanto para la correcta distribución de los recursos como para asegurar el bienestar de los civiles de los niveles inferiores. —le dijo Botobai al mas joven.

—¿Qué clase de problemas y en dónde? —se apresuró a preguntar Mizaistom notándose preocupado.

—Precisamente ella dijo que te preocuparías… —dijo Botobai Gigante con una leve sonrisa divertida.

Por pedido de Cheadle, Botobai le dijo de los reportes de otros cazadores que estaban en diversas zonas de la embarcación, y que mencionaban disturbios en los niveles cuatro y cinco especialmente.

Le informó que debido a los imprevistos habría un cambio significativo en el itinerario que estaba contemplado por la Asociación así que procedió a explicarle el nuevo horario que los equipos de ciencia y de contramedidas tendrían durante el viaje ya que él área de Cuidados Médicos estaba en una situación sumamente difícil, pues en caso de que surgiera una contingencia de gran magnitud esos equipos colaborarían para ayudar a la tripulación en general; fue solo cuando terminó que Botobai le dio su punto de vista, si salían más inconvenientes en esas áreas en específico el número de muertes sería enorme y el viaje no tendría un buen final.

A Mizai solo le tomó unos cuantos minutos hacerse un panorama de lo que ocurría a bordo y para cuando ambos llegaron al nivel tres de la ballena negra se encontraron exactamente lo que temían, las Tropas reales de Kakin tenían a su cargo mantener el orden y la seguridad dentro de la nave, sin embargo su labor era entorpecida debido a la organización deficiente de sus hombres y por la aparente falta de elementos.

Mientras caminaban entre los pasillos que los conducirían hasta la sala de juntas del Comité ejecutivo de Kakin, notaban que a medida que descendían el personal se volvía insuficiente en proporción del área y la cantidad de pasajeros, gracias a esto los dos se podían hacer una idea de el caos que se debía vivir en las cubiertas donde se concentraron a la mayoría de pasajeros civiles, especialmente en el último nivel; lo que causó indignación a ambos Hunters.

Mientras caminaban iban hablando de sus puntos de vista, por lo que Mizaistom admitió que a causa del encierro y el estrés acumulado el crimen se desataría a bordo de los niveles con mayor cantidad de pasajeros con seguridad, y que sin duda era vital un plan de contingencia para evitar la histeria colectiva o en el peor de los casos un posible motín, pero el que los disturbios y el caos comenzarán tan pronto resultaba extraño a vista del Zodiaco y Botobai le daba la razón en eso.

Una vez frente a la sala especial para los comités del gobierno de Kakin, solicitaron una audiencia con ellos para dar su apoyo en las labores de la milicia y a los encargados de el área judicial en la nave.

—El motivo por el que solicité una reunión urgente con ustedes es debido a nuestra preocupación por el buen término del viaje, hemos venido aquí como representantes de la Asociación de Cazadores. —comenzó a hablar el más joven de los dos Zodiacos, Mizaistom Nana.

—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó uno de los hombres de traje sin afán de cortar la comunicación con la organización de Cazadores, la preocupación mutua para el éxito del viaje era notoria en la disposición de ambos lados.

—Sabemos que el orden y la seguridad en los niveles inferiores esta a su cargo, por la ordenación de las tropas que observamos al venir hacia aquí notamos que no se dan abasto debido a que se ha concentrado a gran parte de sus hombres en las cubiertas uno y dos por ordenes superiores. —explicó directamente Botobai, quien en particular tenia una forma firme de hablar que era curiosamente persuasiva, y sin duda ayudaba mucho en éste caso.

Una vez dicho esto los miembros de los comités relajaron su postura inflexible y dieron su brazo a torcer, realmente el orden en los tres niveles estaba fuera de su control ya que habían más factores que causaban desórdenes en las zonas de los pasajeros comunes, los rumores esparcidos entre los pasajeros de que había "bandas de criminales" a bordo de la embarcación estaban provocando cierta paranoia en las personas.

Aunado a eso estaba el asunto de los pases e identidades falsas, los robos y asaltos comenzaban a ser algo común en esos tres niveles debido al caos que se extendía rápidamente, fue por esas razones que decidieron aceptar la ayuda de los dos cazadores y sabían que al unirse a sus tropas para apoyar las áreas con mayor cantidad de pasajeros significaría que la seguridad del área residencial de la familia real estaría a salvo de posibles revueltas o motines y ellos debían proteger los intereses de Kakin más que su orgullo.

Luego de la reunión Mizai se despidió de Botobai y decidió llamar a Kurapika ya que lo más seguro era que la comunicación con él sería muy complicada, por no decir imposible, o en todo caso estaría controlada por la gente de Kakin impidiendo la libertad de información entre la Asociación de Cazadores, además de que por las circunstancias lo más seguro era que la reunión de los Zodiacos se cancelaria.

—Kurapika. —saludó Mizaistom al chico.

—¿Mizai eres tú, que sucede? —preguntó con interés Kurapika nada más contestar, le resultó extraño que le llamará antes de la reunión con los demás miembros del Zodíaco.

Mizai comenzó diciéndole a detalle algunos de los problemas que se estaban presentando en las cubiertas inferiores y como los otros miembros de la Asociación de Cazadores estaban apoyando a los empleados de Kakin para controlar los problemas surgidos a poco tiempo de salir de puerto.

Entonces admitió que su ausencia y la de Botobai para la reunión con Cheadle y los demás zodiacos provocaría que se cancelará, y que si requería apoyo de su parte estaría un poco ocupado.

—Botobai y yo ayudaremos a las tropas de Kakin apoyando a la seguridad privada para mantener el orden en esos niveles. —le dijo Mizai escogiendo sus palabras pues las paredes tenían oídos.

—Entiendo, si se saliera todo de control podría ser peligroso para los tripulantes del primer nivel especialmente… —dijo con voz pensativa Kurapika comprendiendo la preocupación de su compañero.

Era necesario para la seguridad de los miembros de la realeza que la situación en las cubiertas inferiores se controlase ya que sería peligroso para ellos y los guardias que los protegían, entre ellos varios Hunters profesionales.

—Precisamente. Los planes de contingencia de Kakin son deficientes y el personal disponible es menor del que nos habían asegurado en las negociaciones… definitivamente Cheadle tuvo razón de reclutar a todo aquel que pudiera darnos una mano. —mencionó Mizaistom con cierto cansancio y masajeándose las sienes, realmente no esperaba que todo fuera a salir de esa forma.

—Fue una precaución muy acertada de su parte. —comentó Kurapika con confianza en las capacidades de previsión de la Presidenta de la Asociación.

Mizai siguió hablándole de la seguridad en general y de las fuerzas armadas de Kakin, y de las bandas de estafadores o ladrones a bordo ayudando a Kurapika a tener en cuenta algunos posibles escenarios, pero mientras le comentaba esos puntos Mizaistom se debatía mentalmente si era necesario para la tranquilidad de Kurapika saber que tal le iba a su amigo, y si saberlo ayudaría o no a que se enfocase en su misión; dudó ligeramente por un segundo pero luego de recordar _algo_ que había sucedido antes de conocerlo en persona fue como se decidió a contarle.

—Los que la están pasando peor son los de el área Medica… —comenzó a decir Mizai de forma _"casual",_ prestando mucha atención a la reacción del chico, sabía que la profunda relación que Kurapika tenía con Leorio era especialmente importante para ambos.

Cuando Mizaistom le explicó tanto la cantidad de las salas de tratamiento médico en todos los niveles de la embarcación, como la pésima distribución de los doctores para los tripulantes ya que solo contaban con una parte mínima de los empleados que se suponía iban a contratar, lo hacia sabiendo que aquella información era valiosa si tomaba en cuenta las circunstancias particulares de Kurapika y el propósito que tenía de estar ahí, sabía que para su paz mental estar enterado de que Leorio estaba a salvo sin duda ayudaría.

Fue así como Mizai le dijo lo que ocurría en toda la embarcación con lujo de detalle para que lo tuviera en cuenta, aunque por el silencio de Kurapika seguramente su mente ya estaba pensando en algunos planes o rutas de escape…o tal vez en otra cosa.

—Así que mantente alerta. —le recomendó finalmente Mizaistom.

—Si.—fue lo único que Kurapika le dijo antes de colgar.

Como cazadores algo que los distinguía de las personas comunes era ese instinto que prácticamente resultaba ser como una especie de sexto sentido, eso formaba parte de ser un buen Hunter según palabras de Isaac Netero, y ese mismo instinto le decía a Mizai que haberle dicho a Kurapika sobre Leorio había sido lo mejor.

Ese _algo_ que lo impulsó a decirle aquellos detalles fue recordar el día en que junto a Cheadle escuchó la petición de Leorio de aceptar a Kurapika como miembro de los Zodiacos.

Gracias a la personalidad genuinamente bondadosa de Leorio logró saber mucho sobre Kurapika y sobre el mismo a pesar de haber conocido hacía poco tiempo a Leorio, podía notar que a pesar de ser un novato tenía mucha capacidad y gran convicción.

Mientras escuchaba hablar de Kurapika notaba la personalidad del joven kuruta y su objetivo, gracias a lo poco que Leorio había mencionado comprendía lo que era capaz de hacer por conseguirlo, se formó una imagen de quién era Kurapika aún sin conocerlo.

Cuando fue a pedirle que se uniera a los Zodiacos por petición de Cheadle y Leorio, y lo tuvo cara a cara finalmente, entendió la persona que estaba escondida en esa máscara de autocontrol; Mizaistom Nana era una persona bastante observadora y de mente ágil así que cuando recordaba a Leorio hablando tan cálidamente de su amigo, supo que Kurapika era un excelente y auténtico Hunter además de una buena persona.

Pudiera ser porque ambos habían pasado por tanto juntos durante las pruebas para cazadores, por haber aprobado el examen al mismo tiempo o incluso por las cosas que vivieron después… fuera cual fuera la razón de tan entrañable entendimiento entre Leorio y Kurapika, algo que era evidente para Mizaistom era que el lazo que los unía era increíblemente poderoso a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

 **.**

 **Nivel 3**

 **Área de juzgados**

Por su parte Botobai Gigante que se había separado minutos antes de Mizai para apoyar en la central de juzgados, llego finalmente a donde los jueces a cargo del área legal en la nave se hallaban con las manos tan llenas de delincuentes menores y ladrones de identidad, quienes al ver al miembro de la Asociación de Cazadores supieron que el comité ejecutivo finalmente había mandado a alguien en respuesta a su petición de apoyo.

Con voz autoritaria y modales impecables el miembro del Zodiaco con más experiencia solicitó una reunión con todo el personal disponible a fin de darles algunas recomendaciones y asesoramiento para facilitar y agilizar la impartición de justicia en las áreas bajo su cuidado.

—Si aplicamos este plan de acción los juicios y procesos penales tomaran menos tiempo, lo que nos permitirá un mejor uso de los recursos humanos con los que estamos actuando de momento. —concluyo Botobai, ya que además de ser un Hunter de 3 estrellas (que no es poco), también era un Fiscal militar sumamente experimentado y confiable.

—¿Creé que necesitemos más soldados para manejar a la población en los niveles inferiores y así mantener el orden? —preguntó uno de los tenientes a cargo de la seguridad de los jueces.

—Sería lo más conveniente en vista del número de soldados en proporción con los civiles a bordo. Sin embargo tendríamos que hacer una solicitud al comité general y no sabemos cuanto tardaría en llegar a los miembros del Estado mayor, así que mientras nuestra petición es revisada tenemos que hacer nuestro deber con las fuerzas que tenemos disponibles. —sentenció el Zodiaco.

Evitar el pánico y la histeria colectiva resultaba indispensable para la seguridad de los tripulantes y al estar los miembros de la realeza incluidos, aquel asunto se volvería prioridad a nivel nacional, sí todo salía mal y se perdía el control en los niveles inferiores aquel viaje podría volverse una catástrofe mundial.

 **.**

 **Nivel 1**

 **Área residencial de los Príncipes**

 **Habitación 1014**

Kurapika sabia que la situación era complicada desde que meses atrás decidió aceptar la misión como guardaespaldas de la Príncipe Woble y la Reina Oito, pero no se imaginaba que su posición era bastante peor de lo que había previsto.

Mientras los otros Hunters estaban ocupados resolviendo los inconvenientes surgidos a lo largo y ancho de la embarcación, el banquete de celebración estaba en curso en la sala de ceremonias con gente bebiendo y hablando de cosas son importancia completamente ajenos a los problemas que surgían como lo que encontraron en el sanitario del área designada para los trabajadores de la habitación número catorce: el cuerpo de un guardaespaldas real cuya sangre había sido drenada por completo.

Minutos antes el jefe de guardia mandó buscar a Woody luego de que se retrasará para reportarse a su turno lo que de por sí era una falta grave para cualquier empleado de Kakin; preguntando entre los demás guardias el único que dio alguna razón fue Kurton quién lo había visto antes de que su propio turno empezará, hacía más de una hora atrás, y luego de ello nadie sabía exactamente si había estado ahí o no.

Cuando finalmente uno de los guardias encontró a Woody en el baño ya era tarde, lo que quedó fue llamar a los soldados de Kakin para que se llevarán el cuerpo. Según el análisis preliminar la hora de muerte era entre las 12:15 y las 12:20 aproximadamente, las pruebas para encontrar un culpable eran escasas y no habían más pistas o huellas para resolver el misterio, Kurapika sabia que solo había un escenario posible e involucraba un atacante con habilidades Nen.

Cuando Kurapika saco el tema del Nen a flote como la causa más probable de la muerte después de que revisara el cuerpo, la reacción de los guardaespaldas de Kakin no resultó rara, pero cuando cuestionó a los hombres mandados por Beyond se hizo evidente que la información que ellos tenían sobre la misión estaba incompleta.

—¿Porqué no hablaron cuando mencione un posible ataque de Nen? —había preguntado Kurapika a los tres Cazadores, pero la respuesta que obtuvo le dejo perplejo: —Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué sacaste el tema del Nen frente a esas personas? —le había dicho Sairyd.

Sabía que los guardias y empleados de Kakin seguramente se negarían a compartir información con la Asociación de Cazadores ya que las negociaciones antes del viaje habían sido tensas, pero el que los subordinados de Beyond no tuvieran pleno conocimiento de la Guerra de sucesión por el trono de Kakin podría ser un punto importante para que su misión como guardaespaldas fracasara.

En una guerra basada en la información, el desconocimiento es mortal; por ello le resultaba impensable que los cazadores asociados fueran ajenos a la situación que se llevaba a cabo en ese mismo lugar, era como mandar a ciegas a esos hombres solo para ser carne de cañón a fin de conseguir lo que aquel hombre buscaba.

Luego de la muerte de Woody los guardaespaldas restantes fueron organizados por el jefe de Guardia para cubrir el hueco que dejo aquella baja, y cuando llegó la hora establecida para escoltar a la Reina a su habitación, se enviaron a dos guardaespaldas reales al salón de ceremonias y con ellos iba Kurapika por petición de la Reina Oito, mientras tanto el resto de los guardaespaldas reales y los tres cazadores contratados se quedaron en el área que comprendía la habitación catorce terminando de desempacar el equipaje de la realeza y haciendo rondas de vigilancia.

En el trayecto hasta el salón de ceremonias Kurapika se mantuvo en alerta por si el asesino tenía como misión matar a la pequeña Príncipe o a su madre cuando llegaran a los pasillos que dividían las habitaciones del área residencial de los Príncipes, no conocía las habilidades del asesino y actuar sin precaución podía resultar peligroso no solo para él sino para las personas que había jurado proteger.

Externamente la muerte del guardia podría ser tomada de miles de formas por la gente de Kakin dejando mal parados especialmente a los miembros de la Asociación de Cazadores, era como poner en evidencia que los Hunters eran poco confiables y que no merecían el reconocimiento que se les daba; aparte de eso en vez de favorecer a la seguridad de la Príncipe Woble, esa muerte podría ponerle en peligro en vez de alejar a los que seguramente tratarían de asesinarla, la muerte siempre sigue a la muerte*, eso lo sabía Kurapika mejor que nadie.

.

 **Nivel 1**

 **Salón de ceremonias**

Meses antes del viaje se había establecido un horario* para que los Príncipes se retiraran a sus aposentos y para que entrarán al salón de ceremonias a fin de que no se encontraran y de esta forma evitar conflictos entre ellos.

Teniendo en cuenta las edades de los Príncipes más jóvenes se había acordado que el orden sería de menor a mayor, ya que Marayam el treceavo heredero tenia cinco años* y la pequeña Woble apenas era una bebé, por ello los primeros en salir rumbo a sus aposentos serían la Reina Oito y su hija la Príncipe Woble.

Cuando el jefe de Guardias de la octava Reina llego frente al pasillo de conexión que daba hacía el gran salón de ceremonias, le dijo a Kurapika que los tres entrarían juntos para escoltar a la Reina, se toparon con varios soldados protegiendo el área y como era reglamentario pasar por una inspección a fin de entrar, el señor Morrissey esperó hasta que los guardias les autorizaran el acceso, solo entonces el mensajero real le recordó a los tres guardaespaldas el protocolo que debían seguir durante el tiempo que estarían en el banquete junto a la Reina, hasta que regresarán a la habitación de la pequeña Príncipe en el área residencial.

Mientras esto ocurría al frente del pasillo de acceso de los empleados, en una zona del salón de ceremonias, la octava Reina cortésmente se despedía de varios invitados que habían estado conversando con ella y que miraban encantados a la heredera más joven del Rey Hui Gou Rou quién sintiendo sueño comenzaba a bostezar en los brazos de su madre ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Fueron si acaso un par de minutos los que Kurapika y los otros guardias tardaron desde que recibieron las instrucciones hasta que siendo llevados por Morrissey llegaron donde la Reina les esperaba pacientemente.

Sin embargo, en el camino para encontrarse con la Reina Oito, el joven Hunter pudo ver de cerca al Príncipe Tserriednich e incluso caminó a solo unos metros de dónde él conversaba con algunos invitados, puso toda su atención en él durante aquellos instantes tratando de obtener alguna información que le ayudará, pero debido a su posición actual contuvo cualquier gesto o impulso que le fuera a traer dificultades y mejor se concentró en su tarea.

Los guardias de la octava Reina llegaron para escoltarla a su recámara a eso de las diez de la noche a lo sumo, y mientras tanto la Príncipe Woble se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, los cuatro se encaminaron con rumbo a la salida para entrar al pasillo de conexión observando las puertas abrirse frente a ellos.

.

En otro lugar de aquel salón y no muy lejos del trono del Rey , se encontraba el Príncipe Benjamín hablando con algunos jefes del estado mayor y con miembros del Parlamento de Kakin. Sabiendo ahora que todos y cada uno de sus hermanos estaban a bordo contendiendo por el derecho de ser Rey de su nación, sabía que seguramente algunos tratarían de asesinarlo por ser el primer heredero y el que tenía el apoyo de las facciones militares y de defensa del Reino.

— _¡No me matarán tan fácilmente!_ —pensaba arrogantemente el Príncipe Benjamín que miraba el camino por donde la octava Reina acababa de marcharse, esa arrogancia que era detestada por más de un miembro de la familia Real…

Todo eso de los horarios de retirada y demás se debía mayormente a la tensión entre los hijos del Rey Nasubi, ésta era tal, que hasta algunos caminos usados por las respectivas guardias de los herederos se habían acordado para evitar que se encontrasen de casualidad y se desatara una posible tragedia.

La relación era especialmente terrible entre Benjamín y Tserriednich, a pesar de ser hermanos de padre y madre. Por algún motivo su relación era la peor y claramente la que resultaba ser más peligrosa de entre todos los hijos legales de Nasubi.

Se llevaban tan mal que ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación sin importarles que no fueran los únicos en ella, y es que no sólo se hablaban de mala manera disfrazada con palabras finas y modales de clase alta, cuando se daba el caso de tener que mirarse por algún evento o deber real no podían evitar sonreír pensando en asesinarse el uno al otro, de ser posible con sus propias manos, sin embargo esas miradas eran tan evidentes que en unas cuantas ocasiones habían sido notadas por personas ajenas a la familia real, especialmente por sus sirvientes.

Debido a todo eso, en medio de sus pensamientos homicidas el Príncipe Benjamín se acordaba de manera especial de su hermano menor, quién por cierto se hallaba muy lejos de su vista.

Y, es que de entre los hijos varones del Rey de Kakin, el Príncipe Tserriednich se distinguía por ser un hombre de mente ágil y gran astucia para los negocios por lo que era muy frecuente que inversionistas y magnates extranjeros buscasen una buena relación con él.

El cuarto Príncipe tenía una facilidad de palabra que resultaba sumamente atractiva para cualquiera que lo oyera, y sin duda era especialmente atrayente para toda mujer sin importar su edad; no era solo por su inmensa riqueza por lo que tantas caían rendidas, además de ser hábil en los negocios era un hombre sumamente inteligente que siempre se hacia notar gracias a su comportamiento caballeroso y galante, sus múltiples talentos y su atractiva apariencia física sin duda volvía locas a tantas jóvenes hermosas que se acercaban a él en busca de un brillante futuro* como novias o ¿porque no?, amantes de un Príncipe tan codiciado.

.

En otro lugar del banquete se encontraba la mesa donde la séptima Reina se había sentado durante la cena, y no muy lejos de ahí la reina Sevanti platicaba con la esposa de un médico que era jefe del hospital de Pediatría de un famoso hospital en Yorkshin, aquella mujer resultaba encantadora y sumamente complaciente, lo que sin duda agradaba de sobremanera a la Reina quien amaba ser el centro de atención.

—Definitivamente los pasteles de la quinta avenida son deliciosos.—comentaba amablemente la esposa del Doctor Salk*.

—Sin duda son deliciosos, pero los de Buddy's* son los más coloridos. —decía la reina Sevanti pues nunca le gustaba quedarse atrás en nada.

Y por conversaciones como esa en ocasiones era criticada por personas comunes o de clase inferior, no entendían los peculiares gustos que la Reina tenía, y sobretodo, las "dificultades" que su estilo de vida acarreaba día con día al no ser comprendido por ellos.

Siendo madre de dos de los Príncipes más jóvenes, era difícil para ella tratar de estar al día con las tendencias mundiales y al mismo tiempo ser una madre que educara correctamente a dos herederos dignos del trono, especialmente Marayam al ser el más pequeño, y su consentido.

Con cinco años Marayam debía ser un niño ejemplar según la tradición en la familia real, por ejemplo, no debía hacer berrinches o comportarse como un niño común especialmente frente a invitados y conocidos de su madre, así debía ser, así debería de ser, pero ya que la Reina no era demasiado estricta con el niño a pesar de conocer el protocolo, le dejaba cargar con su pequeño hámster a todos lados y que disfrutará de jugar como cualquier niño de su edad a diferencia de otras de las reinas.

Sin duda, la educación que se le da a un hijo influye mucho en la personalidad que tendrá a lo largo de su vida, y no solo la séptima reina tenía claro que una infancia con momentos agradables era importante.

Por ejemplo la quinta Reina Swinco-Swinco crío al octavo Príncipe consintiendo cualquier capricho que su hijo le pidiera, pero a pesar de sus incontables muestras de amor incondicional, el Príncipe Sale-sale había crecido siendo una persona ligeramente caprichosa que solo procuraba satisfacer sus deseos, especialmente al tratarse de mujeres.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1014**

Luego de que la Reina Oito y ambos guardias cruzarán el pasillo de conexión que daba hacia la zona residencial de los Príncipes, se volvieron a encontrar con el jefe de guardaespaldas a cargo de la seguridad de Woble, fue solo entonces que avanzaron por aquel laberinto de pasillos hasta el área catorce.

Al ingresar a sus aposentos, tanto la Reina, su hija la pequeña Príncipe y los tres guardias que las acompañaban entraron al lugar por la entrada principal avanzado con calma por el pasillo hacia la puerta que conducía a la sala principal, pero justo a mitad de camino fueron testigos de una escena espantosa.

Los cadáveres de el resto de los guardias que las protegerían a ella y su amada hija se encontraban tirados en el pasillo junto a las cajas donde estaban algunas de sus pertenencias. Se veían como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido deshidratados y se sentía un aroma como de carne putrefacta secada por estar a la luz del sol durante mucho tiempo. Luego de la impresión inicial y el miedo que eso le provocó, la Reina contuvo un grito de pánico sabiendo que Woble seguía dormida así que se abrazó fuertemente de ella sin despertarla, sin embargo comenzó a sentir nauseas debido al hedor y a la grotesca imagen.

Kurapika pensando en el bienestar de su Majestad pensaba llevarla a su habitación para que descansara, pero cuando miró a su alrededor y notó como el miedo se apoderaba de las cuatro sirvientes de la Reina Oito y de los guardias restantes, se dio cuenta de algo raro.

Si bien tanto él como tres de los guardias habían sido contratados externamente, y todos ellos estaban aprobados por la Asociación de Hunters, los otros dos guardaespaldas que quedaron resultaban ser empleados de la familia Real y a diferencia de el resto, se veían sospechosamente calmados, la calma de alguien que sabe lo que sucede.

Kurapika al principio tuvo dudas de que la muerte de Woody hubiera sido causada por alguno de sus compañeros ya que muchos de ellos recién habían sido transferidos para cuidar de Oito y Woble, pero ahora estaba seguro de que esas muertes eran un trabajo interno.

Aunque desconocía la relación exacta que existía entre cada miembro de la Familia Real podía imaginar que debido a la guerra de sucesión que estaban enfrentando algunos de los herederos, o de sus madres, podrían usar métodos como esos a fin de mantenerse con vida y fuera de peligro y así alcanzar la gloria de ser el nuevo Rey de Kakin, y viéndolo de es forma resultaba realmente irresistible.

Así que hacerles unas cuantas preguntas bastaría para desenmascarar al culpable y mantener a salvo tanto a la Reina Oito como a su bebé, después de todo se había comprometido a cumplir con su misión como cazador y como persona, se esforzaría por mantener con vida a todas las personas posibles aún si debía enfrentarse a esos cinco sospechosos el solo, y lo hizo.

—Si esta cadena se mueve, dispararé. —sentenció finalmente el joven kuruta sin perder de vista a los guardias restantes.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1012**

Exactamente una hora después de que Woble llegara siendo cargada por la Reina Oito a su respectiva habitación, la séptima reina se retiraba del salón de Ceremonias junto a su hijo menor, y justo cuando entró al pasillo de conexión con la zona de residencias la Reina Sevanti ordenó a uno de los guardias que los escoltarían que se dirigieran a la habitación de Momoze primero.

Ahí los guardias estaban apurados y en alerta debido a la llegada de la madre de la doceava Príncipe.

—La Reina Sevanti viene para acá, prepárense. —les dijo Vergei el capitán de guardias a todos los guardaespaldas ya que la Reina había solicitado que todos, absolutamente todos los trabajadores contratados para su hija Momoze estuvieran presentes para darles nuevas ordenes.

En una de las habitaciones que había para los trabajadores de la Príncipe, dos Cazadores profesionales se apresuraban para estar en la reunión.

—¿Qué crees que quiera ahora? —le dijo en voz baja Biscuit mientras se abotonaba el saco.

—No lo sé, pero seguro no es algo bueno. —respondió Hanzo acomodando su corbata —Andando, debe estar por llegar. —le dijo a la cazadora para entonces encaminarse a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban.

—¿Sí sabes que una dama debe tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse? Así que no me apresures. —decía aparentemente molesta Bisky que iba caminando detrás de él, aunque lo conocía desde hace poco sabía que era un compañero confiable al igual que Kurapika, Izunavi y Basho.

Llegaron enseguida a la sala principal de el área asignada a la Príncipe Momoze y al igual que los otros guardaespaldas contratados por la Reina, se formaron esperando su llegada… que ocurrió casi de inmediato.

—¡¿Dónde están los empleados que contraté?! —exigió saber la séptima Reina nada más entrar a la sala principal.

—Su Alteza bienvenida, estos son los cazadores contratados y estos son miembros de la Asociación de Hunters, están todos aquí como ordenó. —se apresuró a responder el capitán Vergei señalando a los nombrados haciendo una distinción entre unos y otros.

—Bien, me llevare a todos estos para la protección de Mara, los restantes se quedaran con Momoze. ¡Andando! —fue lo único que dijo la Reina Sevanti y comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la salida, abrazaba a su hijo menor. No dio más explicaciones, solo quería irse con su adorado hijo.

El capitán Vergei se alarmo ante la repentina petición de la Reina ya que según el contrato de los cazadores externos se encargarían de la protección de Momoze durante el viaje, pero si dejaban a su cliente, la doceava heredera, ésta sólo contaría con seis guardias reales para su cuidado y todos ellos eran empleados de las otras reinas, así que para Vergei siendo capitán de guardias y conociendo los conflictos de la familia real la seguridad de la Príncipe Momoze era crucial por lo que esta vez trataría de persuadir a la Reina.

Una ligera discusión empezó, pero al ser la misma Reina Sevanti quien había hecho los contratos en primer lugar y quién ahora ordenaba cambiar de cliente, los guardaespaldas contratados tenían pocas opciones y el capitán de guardias Vergei debía por tanto acatar aquella orden a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1014**

Mientras la Reina Sevanti llegaba a la habitación de Momoze, en el área catorce Kurapika interrogaba a los traidores.

Conforme preguntaba su mente trabajaba a toda prisa, todo en realidad cobraba sentido con la nueva información, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo a Kurapika entender tanto los protocolos de la familia Real de Kakin, como algunas tradiciones y costumbres de la misma.

En realidad era comprensible que las reinas superiores fueran tan lejos como para enviar espías a los otros herederos que pudieran amenazar a sus propios hijos ya que a causa de la decisión del Rey cualquiera era un posible ganador de la corona, y la vida de el resto de los herederos no estaba garantizada.

El espía explicó no solo el procedimiento que había que seguir cuando una nueva Consorte se unía a la Casa Real y el sistema de guardaespaldas personal que se manejaba en esos casos, sino que también le aclaró que al ser una guerra de sucesión entre los propios hijos del Rey ellos como simples empleados / súbditos poco o nada podrían hacer para evitar su propia muerte.

La "Ceremonia parásito de la Vasija del Huevo*" posiblemente sería más de lo que aparentemente era, llegando incluso más allá de las tradiciones y creencias que la gente de Kakin tenía, incluso dejando atrás mitos y leyendas que eran populares en Kakin desde generaciones atrás; definitivamente cuando el Nen esta de por medio las posibilidades se vuelven infinitas.

Sin embargo, mientras el enviado de una de las Reinas superiores estaba hablando al respecto y seguía atado a la silla algo pasó…

Una pequeña criatura de un solo ojo se asomó por encima de su hombro, al verla Kurapika preguntó a los presentes si era visible para ellos y así saber quien era un usuario de Nen, solo Kurton, Sairyd y Bill respondieron afirmativamente justo antes de que apareciera una criatura más.

Entonces uno de esos pequeños ciclopes se alejó lentamente dando un salto hacia el piso, aquel movimiento repentino hizo que los presentes dieran un paso atrás provocando con esto que alzaran la vista y mirarán un panorama que logró asustar a los cazadores asociados; notando el creciente nerviosismo de los tres guardias, Kurapika les recomendó que no hicieran movimientos bruscos y que observaran la reacción de aquellas criaturas para saber como actuar.

Los cazadores solo podían ver con horror como aparecían más y más de esas bestias creadas con Nen, todas ellas de formas y tamaños diversos y seguramente con habilidades diferentes cada una. Kurapika guardaba sus observaciones mientras mantenía a la Reina Oito cerca de él concentrándose solamente en esas dos cosas pues confiaba que los otros al ser conocedores de Nen harían caso de su recomendación, casi todos tuvieron cuidado menos Sairyd, su descuido fue bajar la guardia un solo segundo y a causa de ello una de esas bestias lo sorprendió justo frente a él haciéndole una pregunta: —"¿Estas libre?"—.

Parecía algo inocente y hasta educado el que aquella criatura hiciera una pregunta de esa naturaleza, sin embargo el simple hecho de haber dado su atención a esa bestia Nen era el inicio de una cadena de acontecimientos que nadie había previsto tan pronto.

Ninguno de sus compañeros notó lo que había pasado ni siquiera Kurton que estaba a un par de pasos de Sairyd, en realidad nadie se imaginaba el desastre que responder a esa inocente pregunta causaría.

En el instante que las criaturas llenaron la sala de estar y notando que posiblemente no atacarían Kurapika decidió contactar a sus compañeros que seguramente ya estarían en sus respectivas áreas, uso el canal común de comunicación a sabiendas que las otras guardias de los demás príncipes obtendrían la misma información que le fueran a dar y que él compartiera con cualquiera.

Esperando que Senritsu y los otros atendieran a su llamado se quedo al teléfono, y de ellos solo Biscuit afirmo haber visto algunas de esas bestias en la habitación del Príncipe Marayam, gracias a la selección de palabras que la Cazadora había utilizado al hablar del tema ahora Kurapika tenía más conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente preguntando a Kurton, Sairyd y Bill fue como se enteró que la Ceremonia del Huevo tenía una relación con el Nen del tipo parásito*.

— _Esto me recuerda algo… pero, ¿Qué?_ —pensaba Kurapika cuando Bill estaba explicando la manera en que aquellas criaturas seguramente se habían desarrollado y tomado forma.

Recordando que Bisky había mencionado que seguramente ni siquiera los huéspedes de cada criatura estaban conscientes de que estas existían y que se alimentaban de su aura provocándoles más cansancio del habitual, se aseguró de que la Reina Oito se mantuviera en calma mientras obtenía información de los demás guardias.

— _Suena similar a la magia Gu*… pero debe seguir normas distintas._ —pensaba Kurapika mientras sus compañeros admitían que tener tal control del aura era imposible en tan sólo un mes sin que fuera del tipo parásito.

Teniendo esto en cuenta decidió preguntar más sobre el tema a Bill ya que a vista de Kurapika él era quién parecía saber más sobre el Nen parásito, le pidió que lo acompañase para cuidar de la Reina mientras Sairyd y Kurton mantenían vigilados a los dos espías y ya que nadie tuvo inconveniente los dos llevaron a la Reina a descansar a su habitación pues se notaba agotada.

Posiblemente el Nen de esa clase tenía aspectos que él desconocía y sin duda la dificultad sería mayor sí se veía en la necesidad de manejar un ataque de esta naturaleza sin conocer lo mínimo sobre ello, por lo que además de preguntar a Bill sobre esta forma de Nen, también preguntaría sobre sus órdenes y la misión que les había encargado Beyond.

—Nuestra misión es proteger a la Reina y a la Príncipe Woble. —dijo Bill sin dudar.

—¿Y qué piensan obtener de ello? —preguntó francamente el joven kuruta, ya que, tener cautela en esos momentos le parecía ridículo tomando en cuenta la situación actual.

En pocas palabras aquella conversación le ayudaría a saber a que se enfrentaba en realidad y como podría usar sus habilidades para salir con el menor sacrificio posible, además le dejaría en claro hasta donde podría confiar en los hombres de Beyond.

—¿Ayudar al Príncipe y a la Reina para escapar de esta Guerra de Sucesión no es la opción "más segura"? —pregunto finalmente Kurapika y saber si podría contar con ellos para proteger a la Reina y a la pequeña Príncipe.

Posiblemente Bill pensaba en las razones por las que Kurapika era tan estricto, y debido a eso pareció dudar al responder.

—En ese caso… podemos hacerlo. —admitió Bill, después de todo las órdenes de Beyond no habían sido explícitas y más por ello les daban cierta libertad para decidir como actuar de acuerdo a lo que se les presentara.

Además tanto él como Sairyd y Kurton eran parte de la Asociación de Hunters, aunque fuera temporalmente, y por lo tanto tenían el deber de acatar algunos principios para ser aceptados como miembros ya que los Hunters no deben cazar a un compañero* y por tanto deben dudar para colaborar con ellos.

Ahora lo que debían hacer era un plan con la mayor oportunidad de éxito, sacar con vida a la Reina y la pequeña Príncipe era la misión por la que los cuatro Hunters trabajarían hombro a hombro, sin embargo antes de que siquiera vislumbraran algún plan o idea, otra tragedia ocurrió…

 **.**

 **Nivel 1**

 **Salón de ceremonias**

Minutos antes, mientras la confusión reinaba en la habitación catorce y mucho antes de que llegasen los soldados a recoger los cuerpos de los espías muertos, en la sala de ceremonias aún no terminaba la fiesta de celebración a pesar de que seis de los Príncipes herederos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

El Rey Hui Gou Rou estaba extasiado pues finalmente podía admirar a las criaturas nacidas de la voluntad de sus hijos y gracias a su privilegiado lugar alcanzaba a ver el panorama que el salón le ofrecía, sin embargo a pesar de esto no había logrado ver el espíritu guardián de su hija menor por ser la primera en retirarse junto a su madre la octava Reina.

Había pasado casi una hora de que Sevanti se fuera con Marayam y pudo ver aquel dragón empezar a tomar un tamaño decente, posiblemente si crecía lo suficiente sería un buen guardián para su hijo aunque esperaba que no fueran solo garras y colmillos las armas de aquella bestia.

En el caso de Momoze su espíritu protector iba siguiéndola desde antes de que saliera del salón de ceremonias poco después de su madre y su hermano menor, ya que al parecer por petición de la Reina Sevanti se había adelantado su hora de salida; sin embargo a diferencia de la Bestia Nen de su hermano, ese espíritu no parecía ser muy poderoso y por su apariencia débil no le inspiraba un sentimiento de confianza al Rey, había algo que le decía que su hija sería el primer sacrificio real para el sagrado árbol de Kakin, aunque lejos de entristecerse sabía que esa ofrenda le daría vida a lo que tanto anhelaba.

Se acercaba el momento en que su décima heredera se retirase, pero ya que tanto ella como Fuugetsu se habían mantenido en una zona cercana a la salida del salón, el Rey de Kakin no vio a detalle sus espíritus guardianes.

Lejos de donde el trono se encontraba, el mensajero real Morrissey se acercó a la decima Príncipe Kachou para avisarle que era su turno de retirarse, de inmediato la chica accedió despidiéndose del líder de la Fundación RJ y de su esposa la señora Celessthe* para luego llamar a su hermana Fuugetsu, que como siempre, estaba justo a su lado y así llevarla hasta el pasillo de conexión para poder despedirse de ella antes de irse a su habitación a descansar.

Viendo la intención de Kachou el enviado del Rey decidió recordarle el acuerdo de retirada, y sabiendo que seguramente insistiría se notaba dudoso en permitir que ambas estuvieran juntas en ese preciso momento.

—Sólo se despedirá en el pasillo de conexión y luego volverá aquí. —le decía Kachou al mensajero real con tono de súplica tratando de convencerlo.

—¡Por favor! —secundaba animosa Fuugetsu, siempre apoyando a su hermana mayor.

El mensajero se vio en una encrucijada y teniendo en cuenta la buena relación de las hermanas decidió permitir solo esa vez que se juntaran para despedirse, así que condujo a las dos Príncipes hasta la entrada del pasillo que conectaba las dos zonas y les abrió la puerta permitiendo con esto que ambas entrarán sin soltarse.

Mientras avanzaban, Kachou observaba cautelosamente a los soldados de la entrada asegurándose que no pudieran ser escuchadas por ellos y pensando en como iniciar la conversación con su hermana, entonces Fuugetsu se le adelantó sacando el tema sobre la sucesión de la corona pues quería decirle lo preocupada que se sentía por lo que traería la decisión del Rey, pero cortando sus intenciones Kachou tomo la palabra ofreciéndole hacer una alianza entre ellas para así deshacerse de sus demás hermanos y quedarse con el trono; la actitud cruel de parte de su hermana mayor tomo a Fuugetsu por sorpresa y sin saber como reaccionar sencillamente se quedó en blanco sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Para el mundo entero la decima hija del Rey Nasubi era una chiquilla rica y mimada, a vista de los empleados que habían sido contratados para el viaje ella solo era una mocosa grosera y caprichosa como ninguna, cada quien se formaba su propia opinión y sin embargo lo que ellos creían estaba lejos de la realidad y Fuugetsu lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Por eso fue que le sorprendió que su hermana le hablará de matar a los otros herederos de la corona, y más aún la convicción que vio en su mirada; esa actitud decidida era la misma que mostraba cuando intentaba algo que parecía insuperable como la vez que junto a Fuu habían ido de paseo a una zona cercana a una montaña y debido a su afán de demostrarle a ella que no había que temerle a las alturas, terminó aprendiendo a escalar en solamente un par de horas para hacerla sentir segura.

Sencillamente no podía entender la crueldad que estaba demostrando ahora ¿Esa era realmente su querida Ka-chin? (Así le llama la Príncipe Fuugetsu a su hermana mayor).

En el caso de Kachou la situación era similar, su corazón se retorcía por la crueldad de sus propias palabras; le había resultado difícil decir aquello y mantener esa máscara de indiferencia y frialdad sin que su verdadero propósito fuera descubierto por Fuugetsu ya que la conocía mejor que nadie, y para ella fue un alivio que no notase la mentira debido al shock que seguramente le había provocado, y era mejor así, solo de esa forma su plan seguiría su curso y saldría tal como ella lo tenía previsto, por eso se resistió a decir algo que la delatará y sin más continuó como si nada.

—¡Es una promesa Fuu Fuu! —se despidió de su hermanita la Príncipe Kachou como era su costumbre justo antes de que las puertas frente a ella se cerrarán.

En los escasos minutos que tardaron en el pasillo de conexión, solamente al despedirse de Fuugetsu fue el único momento en que la Príncipe Kachou dejó salir toda la calidez que había en su corazón. Aún si debía ganarse el odio del mundo entero, no permitiría que nada, ni siquiera uno de sus medios hermanos, lastimase a Fuu (así le llama Kachou a su hermana menor).

 **.**

 **Habitación 1014**

La octava Reina se sentía exhausta debido al trauma y se encontraba descansando sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras Woble seguía durmiendo en sus brazos, honestamente tenía miedo hasta de soltarla y por ello escuchaba atentamente las opciones que tenía a su disposición para salvarla de aquel cruel destino, para salvarse y verla crecer.

Pero justo antes de que Bill explicará a detalle los planes de escape y las medidas de seguridad que tendrían, se escuchó un grito de una de las sirvientes de la Reina e imaginando lo peor Oito se asustó y de inmediato abrazó a su bebé, sin embargo ambos Cazadores no podían ir a revisar que sucedía y dejar a la Reina sola aunque fuera su propia habitación, por lo que a petición de Kurapika y Bill fue con ellos hasta el salón principal donde habían dejado a los dos guardaespaldas reales atado al cuidado de Sairyd y Kurton.

Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, y aunque todos se sintieron confundidos, el que estaba visiblemente más afectado era Bill. En medio de la habitación se encontraba Sairyd fuera de sí sosteniendo en la mano derecha un enorme cuchillo del que escurría sangre, en las dos sillas ahora estaban atados los cuerpos sin vida de los espías de las reinas superiores dejando caer poco a poco gotas del líquido rojizo sobre el suelo.

No daban crédito a lo que contemplaban, ¡el cazador había asesinado a ambos hombres a pesar de estar indefensos!

Pero lo que dejó a Bill sin habla y con un dolor de cabeza por la impresión fue ver el cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el piso al lado de ambas sillas, con una serie de puñaladas en el pecho y en medio de un charco de su propia sangre estaba Kurton. Por un instante Bill creyó que si llegaba a él podría salvarlo si su corazón latía aunque fuera un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso se dio cuenta que jamás llegaría a él sin detener a Sairyd primero.

Le advirtió una vez que no se moviera, realmente no quería herir a su compañero, pero al ver que Sairyd daba un paso en su dirección tuvo que apuntarle por la seguridad de la Reina y la Príncipe. Bill estaba indeciso, su voz, sus palabras, sus gestos, todo su lenguaje corporal delataban que estaba siendo presa de la desesperación y posiblemente la decisión que tomará atormentaría su conciencia y perturbaría su aura durante el resto del viaje.

Kurapika notando eso vio como mejor opción intervenir a fin de mantener la calma de su compañero y sobretodo recabar información del enemigo para poder hacer una estrategia que les permitiera cumplir con su misión como guardaespaldas.

— _Después de todo… tenías razón._ —se el Kuruta en sus adentros recordando a Izunavi y el tiempo que estuvo entrenando en aquel bosque a fin de conseguir el poder para pelear por sí mismo.

Mientras la "Cadena de Robo" de Kurapika extraía el Nen de Sairyd para dejarlo fuera de combate, Bill miraba preocupado a su compañero, realmente esperaba que Kurapika tuviera razón y que aquella bestia finalmente dejará de controlarlo sin causarle daño.

Cuando Sairyd finalmente quedó inconsciente una criatura con forma de peluche se escabullo rápidamente saliendo de su oído, Kurapika activó el "Emperor Time" intentando atraparla con la habilidad "Little eye" de Sairyd sin embargo aquel poder no podía ser usado en un ser creado con aura por lo que se vería forzado a usar el poder tomado para desactivar el estado de sus ojos escarlatas.

En estas ocasiones se toman decisiones rápidamente a pesar del riesgo que conllevan y aparentan ser las más acertadas en su momento, pero luego con el pasar del tiempo y al ser consciente de los daños que acarrean resultan ser demasiado costosas; así era la espada de doble filo que Kurapika estaba usando.

 **.**

 **Camino a la habitación 1010**

Minutos después de que los guardias llegaran a recoger a la decima Príncipe en el salón de ceremonias la iban escoltando por los pasillos del área residencial de los herederos de Kakin, pero a diferencia de cuando salieron del pasillo de conexión la Príncipe Kachou iba extrañamente callada ya que estaba ensimismada pensando en su siguiente movimiento, por ello fue que no notó la mirada confusa que Senritsu le dedicó durante el trayecto.

La Cazadora tenía un buen oído, el mejor del mundo seguramente, pero en esta ocasión lo que escuchaba en vez de aclararle el panorama, le dejaba solo confusión y dudas a cambio, podía notar que la décima Príncipe se estaba sobre esforzando cada vez que actuaba de aquella forma tan grosera y malcriada, pero también escuchaba lo determinada que estaba por actuar de esa manera aunque desconocía el motivo todavía.

La Príncipe Kachou se preguntaba sí sólo había una forma para salvar a su querida Fuu y a todas esas personas inocentes que estaban en medio de esa absurda guerra orquestada por su padre, ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a morir por ellos? ¿Se ganaría a tiempo el odio de Fuugetsu para salvarla? ¿No había otra manera?

La pobre heredera no veía otro camino en su desesperación así que se resolvió a dar lo mejor de sí para lograr su objetivo.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación diez y entraron, aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que Senritsu pudiera entender las buenas intenciones de la Príncipe Kachou, quién por su lado, se puso a ordenar con prepotencia a las sirvientes que corrían apresuradas para preparar la cena que exigía estuviera ya lista.

Sin embargo Senritsu ya tendría oportunidad de sacar a la luz la verdad detrás de las acciones de la decima heredera .

* * *

 **\- - - - - 2 horas después de zarpar - - - - -**

 **.**

 **Nivel 1**

 **Salón de ceremonias**

Justo cuando la cantante Iko Kithomi terminaba su última canción, el Príncipe Halkenburg se despedía de unos colegas especializados en el campo de las leyes y el derecho Civil que había conocido en sus días de universitario, justo a un metro de él se encontraba Morrissey esperando para guiarlo al pasillo de conexión ya que le había avisado que era su hora de retirarse.

—Ermm… su Alteza es por aquí. —dijo señalando el mensajero real hacia el lado opuesto.

—Solo voy a despedirme de mi Padre. —le dijo Halkenburg tratando de calmar al hombre.

—De acuerdo. —contestó Morrissey sabiendo que era difícil quitarle la intención al noveno Príncipe, así que lo guío entre los ríos de gente hasta donde el trono se alzaba imponente.

Mientras el Rey Nasubi conversaba de negocios con un adinerado extranjero, vio como el hijo menor de su esposa Duazul llegaba hasta los primeros escalones de donde se encontraba el trono seguido por su mensajero y por el espíritu guardián que le protegía. Sabiendo que el carácter de Halkenburg era de los que hay que tener en seria consideración, decidió despedir al empresario.

Antes de que la conversación de Halkenburg con su Padre ocurriese, en el centro del escenario las quince bailarinas que trabajaban con Kithomi esperaban la señal para empezar a salir, solo cuando Iko les agradeció su excelente trabajo se formaron y luego de dar una última reverencia al público, avanzaron en orden para retirarse.

Por su parte la cantante comenzaba a saludar a algunos asistentes que se encontraban cerca del escenario y amablemente aceptaba sus agradecimientos dando tiempo para que el siguiente artista se preparará.

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, el cuarto Príncipe Tserriednich se despedía de su amigo el canciller Johan van Deskanzler**.

—El placer fue mío Johan, hasta el próximo banquete. —le dijo el cuarto Príncipe mientras sujetaba la mano del varón despidiéndose.

Al mismo tiempo su hermana Tubeppa se acercaba y alcanzó a oír como el cuarto Príncipe se despedía de aquel político que honestamente le causaba cierto interés.

Deskanzler se alejó con rumbo a la mesa donde otros políticos disfrutaban la velada mientras el Príncipe Tserriednich miraba a su alrededor y bebía un poco de champagne al tiempo que posaba su mano izquierda en la cadera, se sentía aburrido y quería ir a buscar algo de diversión antes de que llegase su hora de retirada, pero antes de que pusiera en marcha su improvisado plan, la quinta Príncipe llegó hasta donde estaba y se dirigió a él saludándolo pacíficamente, el cuarto Príncipe al reconocer su voz se giró y saludó a su hermana menor esperando que algo interesante sucediera con aquel encuentro.

Podría parecer una coincidencia que ambos herederos se pusieran a charlar ya que después de todo era una celebración Nacional y la familia Real estaba presente, sin embargo la realidad es que aquella conversación si tenía un propósito definido.

Por su parte el Rey Nasubi miraba como sus hijos alimentaban con su aura a su respectiva bestia guardiana, el despertar de aquellas criaturas de Nen solo indicaba que su propósito estaba seguro de cumplirse, que cada uno de los Príncipes había alimentado el huevo por un mes y el ser nacido sin duda reflejaba lo que individualmente eran.

— _Pronto el Elegido Bendito tomara su lugar en el sagrado trono de nuestro pueblo… ¡El árbol de Kakin se volverá esplendoroso con el nuevo Rey!_ —pensaba en sus adentros el Rey Hui Gou Rou restándole importancia a la conversación de ese hombre extranjero.

La sangrienta guerra por el trono de Kakin empezaría luego de aquel banquete, solo un par de horas más y el Rey Hui Gou Rou vería el desarrollo de los sucesos.

Gracias a su privilegiado lugar alcanzaba a ver el panorama que el salón le ofrecía, la forma y cualidades de cada espíritu guardián

 **.**

 **Habitación 1014**

Habiendo atado a Sairyd y estando más calmados, tanto Bill como Kurapika esperaban a que despertará para saber que rayos había pasado para que asesinara a los dos guardias reales y a Kurton quién era su compañero y su amigo desde hacía unos años.

—... eso fue lo que sucedió. —concluyó Sairyd de explicar.

En realidad había sido cuestión de segundos lo que le tomó a aquel parásito Nen apropiarse de la voluntad del Cazador y provocar un desastre.

Poco antes de que Sairyd despertará ambos Hunters habían hablado de que pasaría en caso de no llamar al Ejército de Kakin y los problemas que causaría tanto a su empleadora la Reina Oito, como a la Asociación de Cazadores, así que de común acuerdo decidieron llamar de inmediato a las fuerzas armadas de Kakin para informar del incidente.

Minutos después los soldados reales llegaron a recoger los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas de la Príncipe Woble y ordenaron que un equipo especial de limpieza fuera a desinfectar la zona. No hicieron preguntas a la Reina ni revisaron más allá la escena porque claramente era un crimen la muerte de esos cuatro hombres; los soldados sencillamente se llevaron los cadáveres.

—El ejercito quiere ponerlo bajo arresto. —dijo Bill entrando al comedor, y aunque sabía que eso ocurriría, se notaba poca esperanza en su semblante.

No podían hacer nada para explicar lo sucedido o demostrar la inocencia de su compañero; cuando los soldados reales de Kakin tomaron a Sairyd y se encaminaban a la salida él les dirigió unas palabras que calaron hondo en Bill especialmente:

—Por favor, dale un buen uso. —dijo con tono suplicante: —Úsalo para encontrar al verdadero culpable. —y saliendo por la puerta que daba a la sala principal del área catorce, los soldados se llevaron detenido a Sairyd.

Todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las dos horas que hasta el momento llevaban de viaje lograron minar la determinación de dos de las sirvientes de la Reina Oito, que con el semblante tembloroso se acercaron a los guardias restantes de la Príncipe Woble y con visible temor prefirieron huir de su responsabilidad como servidoras de la familia Real, sus palabras en vez de traer consuelo a la más joven de las reinas, solo le provocaban más angustia.

Viendo esto Kurapika trato de cambiar la atmósfera siguiendo la conversación con Bill.

—Estabas en medio de tu explicación… —comenzó a decir Kurapika, escogiendo sus palabras para no alterar el ánimo seguramente decaído del Cazador.

La pregunta era, ¿Todavía tenían oportunidades de escapar?

Dos horas después de que la Ballena Negra saliera de puerto la situación había cambiado tan drásticamente, que tanto las opciones como los números con los que contaba se redujeron para Kurapika.

Para el plan de escape principal era necesaria la ayuda de Kurton y de Sairyd, pero ya que Sairyd estaba bajo arresto por asesinar tanto a Kurton como a los dos guardias mandados por las reinas superiores, sus posibilidades de tener un escape exitoso se redujeron y se complicaron demasiado, ahora para escapar de aquella trampa mortal era necesaria la ayuda de Beyond o de Pariston, el anterior zodiaco.

— _Tiene que ser una broma..._ —pensaba el rubio al tiempo en que Bill le explicaba aquello.

No podía contar con sus aliados libremente, además ni la asociación de Hunters ni el cuerpo militar de Kakin confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Esas muertes se lo confirmaban, y esperaba que en otras áreas del barco la situación fuese mejor por estar relativamente lejos de aquella guerra sangrienta, especialmente por sus compañeros del Zodiaco y por Leorio.

Trato de enfocarse solo en aquella zona, en esa habitación y las personas que como él esperaban salir con vida, pero la presión crecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

.

 **Nivel 1**

 **Residencias de los Príncipes**

Al menos seis de los herederos menores ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones luego de que Kurapika inmovilizara a Sairyd y llamará al ejercito; en realidad a causa de la llamada a sus aliados sobre el ataque de las bestias Nen en la habitación de la Príncipe Woble, las guardias de los otros trece herederos al trono se habían empezado a movilizar para recabar datos, la carrera por obtener información al respecto se volvía un verdadero campo de batalla.

Pero ya que el tráfico de información era limitado debido a las normas de seguridad preestablecidas por el mismo gobierno, la reacción de cada Príncipe fue distinta:

 **.**

 **Habitación 1008**

 _[La canción Chasing Time de Aezalia Banks.]_

La palabra fiesta se quedaba corta con el desenfrenado alboroto que tenía el octavo Príncipe en su habitación.

Haciendo un recuento aquello había empezado desde hacía horas durante la Celebración de partida en el salón de ceremonias, ya que al insaciable Príncipe, de hecho, no le vasto conquistar chicas a diestra y siniestra durante el festejo real, no, inclusive haciendo honor a su bastante conocida 'destreza' como convencedor profesional, logró no sólo adelantar su hora de retirada, también logro que los hombres de la guardia real que protegían las zonas aledañas a las habitaciones de los Príncipes le permitieran llevar a algunas de las chicas que había conocido en el banquete para "conocerlas mejor" según él; algo notable fue que se retiró mucho antes de su horario establecido ya que realmente estaba urgido de salir de ahí.

Parte de la famosa técnica consistía en hacer que los demás hicieran la vista gorda para salirse con la suya, pero en realidad aquel talentoso movimiento era orquestado desde las sombras por su madre, la quinta reina Swinko-Swinko, quién por malacostumbrarlo optaba por pagar grandes sumas de dinero para que nadie molestará a su pequeño durante sus habituales fiestas.

En realidad aquella actitud permisiva de parte de la Reina parecía no tener límites, ni monetarios ni morales, y por eso la desidia y el total desinterés dominaban tanto los pensamientos como las acciones del octavo heredero, sobretodo al tratar con asuntos de vital importancia para su futuro.

Entre su borrachera recordó la presión que su linaje le estaba imponiendo, lo cual le disgustó ligeramente, así que empezó a gritar para demostrar su perspectiva al respecto.

—¿Guerra de sucesión? —preguntó Sale-Sale con burla —¡Todo! ¡Todo puede irse al carajo y chupar mis bolas! —gritó absolutamente ebrio abrazando a un par de muchachas en lencería las cuales se hallaban a sus costados.

Las mujeres en cuestión disfrutaban del animado ambiente por la obvia intoxicación de ambas, era evidente para los guardaespaldas que sin opción eran testigos de aquel asqueroso espectáculo sexual, el hecho de que aquellas mujeres buscaban algo más que caricias de parte del Príncipe.

—¡Que siga la fiesta! —dijo el octavo Príncipe con una cerveza en la mano mientras otras tres chicas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo que la atractiva Dj tocaba para mitigar el silencio.

Lo único importante para Sale-Sale era una cosa y solo una cosa en todo el mundo: disfrutar de lo que le gustaba; y una de la cosas de las que más gozaba era el sexo, el asunto de la guerra por la cotona de Kakin podía esperar a que su lujuria quedase satisfecha con esas bellezas.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1009**

Luego de hablar con su padre, Halkenburg se dirigió al pasillo de conexión dejando el sonido de la música detrás de aquellas lujosas puertas y con paso firme cruzó aquel espacio para encontrar al otro lado a los guardias que le esperaban.

—Buenas noches muchachos. —les saludó el Príncipe con solemnidad (es decir que sus palabras demuestran gran seriedad, y por ello provoca admiración o respeto en los demás).

—Su alteza, buena noche. —respondieron al mismo tiempo Yurihai y su compañero de turno haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

—¿Les parece si nos vamos para descansar? —les pregunto más tranquilo el noveno Príncipe, puesto que al hablar con el Rey se había tensado para medir sus palabras y no recriminarle nada por sus métodos para elegir al sucesor, al ver a sus hombres se pudo relajar lo suficiente para sacar a flote aquella amabilidad que escondía por prevención.

Entonces, los tres varones se fueron caminando sin prisa hasta el área que abarcaba la habitación del Príncipe, pero, los dos guardias se alertaron al no ver en el pasillo a sus dos compañeros a quienes habían pedido que esperarán afuera hasta que llegarán con su Alteza, y avanzaron esperando una emboscada.

Sin alarmar al Príncipe iban mirando las zonas aledañas con atención esperando no recibir un ataque sorpresa que pusiera la vida de su empleador en peligro, pero no había ni una señal de que alguien los asechara, ni siquiera en los puntos ciegos de los pasillos, para cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la habitación los dos se miraron por un instante y para no levantar sospechas en Halkenburg la abrieron sin tardanza.

Le dejaron entrar después de que revisar la entrada con algo de premura, pero al avanzar por el pasillo que conducía a la sala principal de los aposentos del Príncipe sintieron cierto mareo, Halkenburg avanzó casi un metro lejos de ellos adelantándose él solo hasta la puerta que daba a la sala de estar.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —exclamó el Príncipe Halkenburg después de que abriera la puerta y se encontrará a todos sus guardaespaldas inconsistentes tirados a lo ancho del suelo de la sala.

Desesperado se giró para pedir ayuda a Yurihai, pero al igual que los demás estaba ya en el piso, desmayado junto a su compañero. No sabía que hacer y el temor de que alguno de ellos estuviera herido o muerto, le hizo temblar.

Mientras estuvo ausente ¿qué había pasado en la habitación?

 **.**

 **Habitación 1007**

El séptimo Príncipe Luzurus aparte de ser un hombre con una visión demasiado relajada, según su madre, era una persona que procuraba conseguir sus intereses sin esfuerzos y lo más rápido posible.

—Hemos estado buscando en los registros que tenemos a la mano pero no encontramos mucho al respecto. —admitió el jefe de guardias esperando las ordenes del Príncipe junto a los tres guardias que aparentemente debían saber sobre el tema.

—Ustedes dicen que esta criatura que está detrás de mi es mí aliado, pero que no lo puedo ver por algún motivo. —le habló a uno de los guardias que era un Cazador contratado externamente, debido a los exámenes creados por la Asociación de Hunters todos sus hombres que conformaban su guardia habían sido rechazados.

Era desconfiado, pero que opción tenía sí sólo podía contar con ellos.

—¿No hay una forma sencilla de conseguir el Nen? —le pregunto el séptimo Príncipe a los cazadores con interés.

—Cálculo que para conseguir verlo haría falta al menos un año. —admitió el que tenía la delantera.

—¿Es así?… si no obtengo un beneficio inmediato no quiero saber nada sobre ello. —dijo el príncipe Luzurus con desinterés, sin saber lo valioso que era conocer aquel misterioso poder.

¿Esa decisión le costaría el trono y la vida?

 **.**

 **Habitación 1006**

A diferencia de sus hermanos la sexta Príncipe Taithon decidió disfrutar del banquete que se había preparado y la compañía de los invitados que ella había traído, así que cuando le llego el turno de retirarse se entristeció sobremanera pues tendría que esperar toda una semana para ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Mientras era conducida hasta su habitación por su guardia personal, venía medio escuchando el reporte del jefe de seguridad con desilusión.

—¿Nen? —dijo confusa la Príncipe Taithon al tiempo en que ponía cara de que trataba de recordar si alguna vez había escuchado tal palabra.

—Así es su Alteza, ¿Desea que busquemos información al respecto? —preguntó el jefe de los guardias, que por cierto era realmente bien parecido.

—Nop… no hace falta. Al final de todo, lo que triunfará en esta guerra de sucesión es el poder del Amor. —dijo la sexta heredera con una sonrisa confiada.

Si algo distinguía a la sexta Príncipe Taithon era su positivismo y su natural confianza en que el amor podía todo.

Al fin y al cabo, por ser de las hijas que menos posibilidades tendría de ocupar el trono fue educada por la Reina Katrono con miras a tener una vida agradable y sin preocupaciones innecesarias, si eso había sido una buena decisión por parte de su madre solo se vería al final de aquel viaje.

Luego de llegar a su cuarto, mas o menos una hora después, la sexta Príncipe se encontraba sentada en un banquillo finamente adornado siendo atendida con devoción por un buen número de sus atractivos guardaespaldas.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué forma tiene el espíritu guardián que me protege? —preguntó finalmente pues la curiosidad le había hecho recordar ese detalle en particular sobre la conversación con su jefe de guardia.

Sabiendo que se dirigía a ellos siendo los únicos Hunters profesionales entre su personal, Izunavi miro a su compañero notando que le enviaba señales para que fuese rudo con ella, entonces volteo a ver a su empleadora para contestarle.

—Si tuviera que describirla… diría que más bien parecen hadas. —dijo Izunavi haciendo lo más que podía por ser amable, y por lo que omitió un par de detalles al respecto.

Cuidar su aspecto y estar vestido como aquellos tipos trajeados era una cosa, tener que hablar con tanta labia (halagos o adulaciones) dirigida a una sola persona, ya le diría a Kurapika un par de cosas por estar metido en ese "lindo" embrollo. Porque a pesar de que Izunavi no era un mal tipo como pudiera parecer, lo que le costaba era al momento de hablar con delicadeza y endulzar su habla, lo que le generaba ciertos conflictos especialmente con las mujeres… por eso no tenía novia.

 **.**

 **Área Residencial de los guardias**

Theta y Salkov iban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos que componían la zona de habitaciones que se les habían asignado a los guardias y soldados, andaban sin prisa pues su turno aún no empezaba pero algo inquietos por el aviso transmitido por el canal común de comunicación dentro del área Residencial, estaban pendientes de sus compañeros pues ya casi era hora de escoltar al Príncipe a sus aposentos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer sobre el anuncio del guardia de la habitación catorce? —preguntó Salkov no queriendo tocar el tema en ese lugar, pero la duda podía más.

Theta sabia a que se refería, curiosamente lograba entender lo que Salkov deseaba decir sin que lo hiciera directamente.

Y resultaba extraño, era cierto que llevaban bastantes meses trabajando para el cuarto Príncipe Tserriednich haciendo de todo y se llevaban bastante bien tanto con la mayoría de los empleados del Príncipe como entre ellos, no se trataban de forma especial, de hecho el modo en que se trataban era tan normal a pesar de que jamás habían hablado de sus antecedentes o sus respectivas historias, por eso era extraño el nivel de confianza y entendimiento que existía entre ambos como sí aquellos huecos sin información no importaran.

—¿Y tú que harías si el Príncipe te pregunta? —le cuestionó en cambió Theta, honestamente pensar en el peor escenario le daba escalofríos y saber la opinión de su compañero seguramente le ayudaría a mantener la calma al saberse apoyada por él.

Su compañero dudaba, se notaba que estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades que seguramente surgirían, pero definitivamente ninguno deseaba que el peor escenario se cumpliera.

—Esto es horrendo. —dijo Salkov más que derrotado pero en voz muy baja para que las paredes no lo escucharán.

—Concuerdo... —le respondió Theta en el mismo tono, sin mirarlo.

Cuando estaban a escasos metros de llegar al punto de control que vigilaba a las guardias de los Príncipes, sus intercomunicadores sonaron al mismo tiempo.

— _Perdidos al objetivo. Repito, perdimos al objetivo…_ —dijo uno de sus compañeros por la señal dándoles un aviso que claramente les daría muchos dolores de cabeza, una posible fuga de Tserriednich significaba estar buscando por horas como si fueran las escondidas y el Príncipe no deseará ser encontrado… lo que seguramente sería el caso.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1005**

Mientras Tserriednich se colaba entre los invitados hasta la zona de preparación de los artistas que subían al escenario del salón de ceremonias, en su habitación ya se encontraba la quinta Príncipe Tubeppa y terminaba de oír un informe detallado de los hechos ocurridos en la habitación del menor de sus hermanos.

— _Sin duda el objetivo de este guardaespaldas es crear un estancamiento en esta guerra de sucesión._ —meditaba Tubeppa en sus adentros cuando ordenó a Maor que se retirará para traer a ese guardia externo.

Una vez estuvo en su oficina y mientras aparentaba revisar algunos expedientes de sus experimentos de su actual investigación científica, razonaba sobre la conversación que había sostenido con Maor el capitán de sus guardias, y realmente no tenía sentido el hecho de que el primer ataque tuviera como objetivo a Woble ya que solo era un bebé indefenso a su parecer.

— _Esto es un acto de barbarie… ¡Por estos motivos es que deseo llegar al trono y acabar con actos crueles e injustos como éste!_ —y dejo con fuerza el folder lleno de hojas sobre su escritorio.

— _¡¿Qué clase de monstruo atacaría a un bebé y a su madre?!_ —pensaba Tubeppa contrariada mientras se paraba frente al pizarrón lleno de formulas químicas y matemáticas simulando pensar.

— _Sin duda esta batalla a muerte solo debería ser peleada por los herederos mayores, no por nuestros hermanos menores que tienen una vida por delante…_ —se convencía mentalmente la quinta Príncipe, pues a pesar de aparentar ser dura, muy en el fondo era lo suficientemente sensible para entender ese hecho.

A su parecer las reglas que el Rey de Kakin había establecido para decidir la sucesión del trono eran ridículas, bárbaras y crueles. No tenía problema con sacar del camino a los primeros tres Príncipes ya que ella notaba los defectos de éstos a simple vista, hasta un idiota sabría que Benjamín era un arrogante que se jactaba de su patriótico amor por Kakin, que Camilla debajo de esa cara bonita escondía una personalidad codiciosa y mimada, y que Zhang Lei podía ser un buen hombre en apariencia pero en el fondo amaba las riquezas y el poder, ninguno de ellos era apto para convertirse en el siguiente Gobernante de Kakin según Tubeppa.

 **.**

 **Salón de Ceremonias / Habitación 1004**

Unos diez minutos antes de que al cuarto Príncipe le tocara retirarse, se encontraba vagando por los pasillos internos del área adjunta del escenario buscando algo interesante en que distraerse, honestamente estar todo el día hablando y fingiendo ante políticos y ricachones aburridos lo había cansado.

Sin embargo antes de que lograse escabullirse fuera de la zona de preparación de los artistas que se presentaron durante el banquete fue encontrado por uno de sus guardaespaldas llamado Danjin.

—Aquí Danjin, lo encontré. —reportó por el intercomunicador el guardia con voz seria e internamente agradecido por acabar con aquel retraso.

—Qué tal, ¿cómo estas Danjin? —le saludo el Príncipe Tserriednich de lo más natural, como un chiquillo que intentaba desviar la conversación.

—Bien su Alteza. Como ya sabe, según el horario de retirada es casi hora de que vuelva a su habitación. —le notificó de la forma más prudente y educada que encontró.

Habían pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que el compañero de Danjin avisara al resto de guardaespaldas del cuarto Príncipe sobre su "desaparición", para el momento en que Tserriednich salía del animado salón de Ceremonias su interés volvía a centrarse en el Battle Royal del que formaba parte, gracias a aquella pequeña distracción que encontró en la zona donde los artistas se preparaban para salir a presentarse, pudo poner su mente en calma para pensar fríamente en su siguiente movimiento.

—Denme un informe de la situación hasta el momento. —les ordenó al resto de guardaespaldas que lo esperaban detrás del pasillo de conexión, especialmente dirigiéndose al jefe de guardia.

Entonces el peor miedo de Theta comenzó a tomar forma…

—¿Nen? Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es? —preguntó muy curioso el Príncipe Tserriednich, era un hecho que las rarezas de la vida llamaban su atención sobremanera, pero lo extraño entre lo inusual era como algo que necesitaba entender a como diera lugar.

—No señor, estuvimos indagando entre los guardias presentes. —contestó uno de los hombres de traje.

—Seguramente alguno de los guardias que fueron contratados externamente sabrá, ¡Reúne al resto del personal! —ordenó Tserriednich quitando la laca (fijador para cabello) que atrapaba las finas hebras de su cabellera, finalmente se quitaría aquel incómodo complemento.

—De inmediato. —y el guardia en cuestión se separó unos pasos para hablar por el intercomunicador para una reunión urgente.

El Príncipe Tserriednich y los hombres de su escolta iban aproximándose a la habitación cuatro cuando alcanzó a ver a los dos Hunters.

—¡Theta! —escuchó que el Príncipe la nombraba, pero al mirar a su jefe su entero ser tembló sintiéndose como un animal que sería devorado.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1003**

Luego de retirarse del banquete el Príncipe Zhang Lei caminaba hacia su habitación mientras iba escuchando el informe de los sucesos que el jefe de sus guardias le leía conforme avanzaban.

— _Esto es increíble, intentar asesinar a un bebé… creí estar seguro de que los primeros cinco herederos haríamos el principal blanco los unos a los otros._ —pensaba el Príncipe escuchando de boca del guardia que todos los guardaespaldas reales enviados a su hermana Woble habían sido liquidados en un par de horas.

— _No considero a los Príncipes menores una amenaza para alcanzar el trono, pero de ser necesario no los asesinaría así como así, seria estúpido de mi parte no buscar una salida que no implique verme como un cruel asesino._ —se decía a si mismo el Príncipe pues su convicción como hijo del Rey de Kakin era enorme y ello le hacía darse el lujo de ser benévolo en ocasiones como esa.

Seguían avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar casi a su habitación.

— _La opción más viable es proteger a los Príncipes menores a fin de ganarme su confianza… de esa forma quitaría al menos a cinco herederos del camino sin tener que acabar con sus vidas. Definitivamente será el mejor plan de acción, y como un extra me ganaría el apoyo de Halkenburg y Tubeppa que sin duda deben pensar algo similar a pesar de la mala relación entre ellos._ —y fue así como el Príncipe Zhang Lei llegó a crear un plan simple y lógico que, como punto importante, no conllevaría la muerte innecesaria de sus hermanos menores.

Pero de el reporte que el guardia le venía dando le dejo una duda y sin más preguntó:

— Espera, es bastante extraño que todos los guardias enviados por las reinas superiores fueran los únicos asesinados ¿No crees? —habló el tercer Príncipe viendo que el único punto en común entre los hombres asesinados tenía relación con su misión.

—De hecho… hay algunos puntos sobre los que quería hablar urgentemente con usted, su Alteza. —dijo visiblemente preocupado el jefe de guardias, estaba teniendo cuidado de que parte de la información que tenía no llegase a los soldados reales que resguardaban los pasillos, y con ellos al Primer Príncipe, aunque posiblemente esa información ya era de su conocimiento.

Luego de entrar a la habitación del Príncipe Zhang Lei, el guardaespaldas le explicó los acontecimientos en orden y con los detalles antes omitidos, el tercer heredero del trono de Kakin escuchaba en silencio mientras estaba sentado en una fina silla en la sala de estar.

—Sin duda tiene relación sobre el método y la razón por la que los espías fueron asesinados… —dijo de forma pensativa el tercer Príncipe.

El conocimiento sobre aquel poder misterioso se hacía evidente que sería de vital importancia sí quería resultar vencedor en aquella guerra.

 **.**

 **Salón de ceremonias**

Camilla era una mujer de gran belleza a vista de los demás, su gusto por estar a la moda y siempre a la altura de su clase la volvían un punto importante para los medios y los maestros de la alta costura a nivel mundial, sin embargo lo que se escondía debajo de esa bella figura era un ser despreciable y egoísta.

Acercándose con una sonrisa fingida y aparentando ser la persona más dulce, Camilla la segunda heredera al trono de Kakin, llegaba frente a su padre el Rey Nasubi luego de pedir audiencia con él.

—Hola padre ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó dulcemente Camilla, sólo con su padre y levemente con su madre se comportaba de forma cortés.

—Camilla! que sorpresa, ¿Qué deseas? —saludó el Rey a su segunda hija, mientras admiraba el espíritu guardián que había nacido por la voluntad de su heredera.

La visita aparentemente desinteresada de la segunda Príncipe no era más que una oportunidad de saber si realmente podría acabar con el resto de sus hermanos y así ganar la corona de Kakin. El método no importaba para ella, si el Rey le decía que asesinar era permitido, sin duda haría hasta lo imposible para exterminar a aquellos que se cruzarán en su camino fuese quien fuese.

Aquel hambre insaciable de poder era lo que desagradaba a algunos de sus hermanos, tanto Tubeppa como Halkenburg especialmente consideraban esa personalidad detestable, y era porque para Camilla la única persona que importaba era ella, y si "Cammy" quería algo lo debía conseguir.

—"El único sobreviviente será el sucesor del trono". —fue la ambigua respuesta que le dio el Rey.

Tal vez las palabras de Nasubi eran para aumentar la sed de sangre entre sus vástagos, o por cumplir algún requisito para la ceremonia del "elegido bendito"; fuera cual fuese el caso lo cierto es que aquella única norma no resultaba alentadora para la mayoría de los herederos legales del Reino de Kakin.

Camilla iba a preguntarle algo más a su padre cuando Benjamín llegó asta donde ella conversaba con el Rey, ya que había alcanzado a oír las preguntas de la segunda Príncipe no dudó en intervenir ya que para él resultaba absurda la actitud de aquella mujer.

Para el Príncipe Benjamín el que una persona estúpida y ambiciosa como su hermana buscara ser el líder de la nación era peor que una broma de mal gusto, y él no era una persona con sentido del humor. Cortó tajantemente la reunión de la segunda heredera con el Rey, su padre, y lleno de una creciente ira juró ante el trono que defendería los intereses del reino

— _Si alguno de esos insectos cree que se quedará a cargo del grandioso árbol de Kakin, están más que equivocados…_ —pensaba el Príncipe Benjamín alejándose del trono donde su padre lo miraba irse visiblemente enojado.

— _Je! No esperaba menos de mi primogénito._ —se decía a sí mismo el Rey Nasubi con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1001**

Con el anuncio del cazador de la habitación del Príncipe Woble comenzó una movilización de soldados reales a fin de revisar las catorce áreas donde los Príncipes bajo su cuidado se alojaban, además la zona residencial del Rey era prioridad del Estado mayor por la seguridad tanto de su gobernante como de las esposas reales. Todo aquel movimiento sucedió horas antes de que el Vicecanciller militar volviera de la fiesta de celebración.

Los soldados que no tenían conocimiento del aura, y que por lo tanto eran incapaces de percibir algún ataque o anormalidad debido a su uso, resultaban inútiles en estas condiciones.

De entre todos los cuerpos de guardias las fuerzas del Príncipe Benjamín eran en su totalidad usuarios Nen y aptos en combate, a partir del anuncio de Kurapika se movilizaron de forma efectiva para cumplir la misión dada por su líder.

A pesar de que el banquete de celebración estaba por concluir y por tanto la llegada del Príncipe heredero ya estaba próxima, por alguna razón éste se había adelantado al horario previsto y justo en esos momentos Benjamín iba hacia su habitación.

Caminando a paso rápido y con el animo alterado el primer Príncipe era observado conforme avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el área uno que además era el centro de trabajo de sus fuerzas y donde el Sargento Might ya lo esperaba.

Benjamín estaba furioso y antes de calmarse y pensar un poco, ordenó a uno de sus subordinados que trajese a su hermano Tserriednich para matarlo el mismo en ese instante.

— _Esta demasiado alterado. Me pregunto... ¿Qué habrá pasado?_ —pensó rápidamente el sargento Might antes de hablar e interrumpir a su comandante.

Luego de que el Príncipe entrará, se vistiera con su uniforme militar, se sentará a esperar la llegada del cuarto heredero y de que el Sargento Might ordenase a los hombres presentes que lo dejaran a solas con el Príncipe Benjamín, entonces y solo entonces decidió que hablaría con él para informar que la situación podría haber cambiado por un solo acto del enemigo.

Dando un reporte exacto, y explicándole a detalle la teoría que hasta el momento tenía, le fue informando de todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron justo cuando la fiesta de Celebración inició.

—¡Convoca a los guardias privados de inmediato! —el Príncipe Benjamín le ordenó a Coventoba que lo seguía de cerca.

El sargento Balsámico hizo exactamente como había mandado y en unos minutos los guardaespaldas solicitados estaban en sus lugares a espera de nuevas instrucciones.

Benjamín explicó la situación y como podría ser un punto importante para que los otros herederos actuarán de forma que les beneficiara, así que conocer los movimientos y acciones de sus rivales era necesario, para ello enviaría a sus hombres de confianza como agentes de reconocimiento mientras protegían a los demás Príncipes. Vigilar y proteger.

Cuando se retiraron los trece soldados con rumbo a sus asignaciones, el primer Príncipe ya estaba completamente en calma y su mente estaba absolutamente lúcida de forma que notó un detalle que para nada era insignificante.

¿Porqué siendo él un usuario del Nen, no podía ver su propia bestia guardiana?

Al exponer su duda a su hombre de confianza, logró saber las suposiciones de Balsámico, escuchó con atención aquella teoría u según su conocimiento era más posible que el Sargento tuviera razón ya que el Nen del tipo parásito tenía algunas cualidades y normas con diferencias notables de las habilidades Nen usuales.

Así que poniéndolo desde otra perspectiva la visión que su segundo al mando le ofreció resultaba ser mas acertada que la suya, por lo que Benjamín comenzó a pensar con más detenimiento su siguiente paso, ahora que la situación en general había cambiado a causa del Nen debía ser más cauteloso.

Escuchó la sugerencia y el plan que Might había pensado, desde afuera el juicio que había usado para encontrar una estrategia con mayores posibilidades de efectividad era la mejor ruta de acción, seguir aquel plan de acción no le pareció una muestra de debilidad sabiendo su posición, por el contrario, demostraba la capacidad que el Príncipe Benjamín tenía para ser un líder calificado para reinar su creciente Nación.

—¿Me estas diciendo que espere? —preguntó finalmente el Príncipe Benjamín con algo de molestia que dejaba ver una señal de advertencia en ella.

Sabiendo las posibilidades y siendo conocedor de la personalidad explosiva del Príncipe, el Sargento Balsámico le explicó las razones por las que él pensaba que era una mejor estrategia a seguir. Actuar imprudentemente no ayudaría al primer heredero, pero con la ayuda de Might podía usar toda esa información para obrar de la forma más conveniente y que ayudara al éxito de su líder, la meta era el trono de Kakin y si actuaba sin pensar podría costarle llegar a ser Rey y en estas circunstancias hasta la vida, así que el Sargento Might haría lo que estaba en su mano para evitarlo.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1002**

Estaba furiosa por la interrupción de aquella basura con pies, para la Príncipe Camilla el deseo de ser Rey sobre Kakin era más grande que cualquier otro objetivo en la tierra, y aunque sabía que siendo la segunda en la línea de sucesión de la familia Real existía la posibilidad de que llegase a ser coronada Reina de Kakin, obtenerlo sin matar a aquellos estorbos era insuficiente, si todos sus hermanos morían seria lo mejor, y si lo hacían sin que ella tuviera que matarlos era menos trabajo para ella.

Luego de la grosera interrupción de Benjamín se había retirado del Banquete a toda prisa, en su camino los guardias podían percibir la creciente ira que contenía la segunda Príncipe. Para cuando llegó a su habitación dejó salir parte de su frustración y con ira les gritaba a sus empleados, le importó poco que estuviera en medio de la sala de estar para quitarse parte del lujoso atuendo que había usado en la ceremonia de partida.

—¡Llamen a mamá! —exigió Camilla de forma sumamente déspota.

Estaba tan molesta que fue a su recámara buscando un cambio de ropa, saco mucha de ella tirándola sin consideración por todo el piso creando un caos que sería limpiado por alguna pobre sirvienta, luego de encontrar algo de su agrado se dirigió al tocador que estaba en su cuarto y que contaba con un gran espejo, se sentó en el fino banco y llamando a un par de sirvientas les ordenó que la cambiarán y arreglarán su cabello, sin embargo en el tiempo que le tomó buscar aquella ropa y en lo que las sirvientes la arreglaron, su frustración y coraje no disminuyó mucho.

Para cuando los guardias llegaron escoltando a la madre de Camilla, la segunda Reina Duazul, ella esperaba aún alterada en la sala de estar de su habitación, se notaba por el incesante tamborileo (cuando mueves los dedos golpeando una superficie provocando un sonido) que sus manos inquietas provocaban en la mesa de la sala.

En los minutos que Camilla estuvo a solas, logró pensar en un posible obstáculo hacia su objetivo: su hermano menor Halkenburg.

A parte de los Príncipes del primero al cuarto, el noveno heredero era uno de las mayores basuras con las que tendría que lidiar para volverse Reina, según su perspectiva claro está.

Si bien Zhang Lei era solo un poco menor que ella, tenía muchas amistades y alianzas que resultaban problemáticas, sabía que el tercer Príncipe era el benefactor de la familia Xi-Yu que tenía mucho poder en el mercado mundial del bajo mundo y que esto lo volvía bastante poderoso; por su parte el primer Príncipe era el favorito de los políticos tanto extranjeros como nacionales ya que era el Consejero militar del reino y les ofrecía una garantía económica, además que por su posición era obvio que tenía el apoyo de la facción militar y el Parlamento de Kakin.

Sin embargo uno de los que causaba cierto desconcierto en Camilla era el cuarto Príncipe, y era porque ella no entendía en absoluto a ese sujeto, era como intentar mirar el fondo de un lago de agua sucia en medio de la noche con los ojos cerrados… era imposible para ella siquiera saber lo que él deseaba realmente, pero todos eran obstáculos que interferían en su objetivo y a vista de "Cammy" esas escorias debían desaparecer.

Finalmente se encontraba su hermano menor, el noveno Príncipe.

Aunque ella sabía que Halkenburg era el que menos buscaría participar en esa guerra de sucesión bañada en sangre, ya que era un cobarde a su parecer, lo cierto era que al ser un hombre demasiado correcto Halkenburg resultaba ser una amenaza inminente para sus planes fuera por un lado o por otro.

A pesar de ser el mas joven de sus hermanos de padre y madre, de que tenía el carácter y la voluntad para convertirse en un líder absoluto era obvio, pero él no tenía esa ansia de poder ni la enorme ambición natural de un miembro de la familia Real de Kakin, y sin duda esto volvía al noveno Príncipe un rival inconsistente (significa que le falta estabilidad o solidez) pero al mismo tiempo abrumadoramente fuerte por sus convicciones y el innumerable número de seguidores que eso le acarreaba.

Para deshacerse de él pensó que su madre podría ser de utilidad, si lograba que ella se acercará a Halkenburg y de alguna forma lograba convencerlo de que estaba de su lado, Camilla podría crear el escenario para que una "muerte accidental" ocurriese dejando a su hermano fuera de la batalla, su objetivo era dejar el camino al trono lo mas llano posible (es decir despejarlo).

Cuando la Reina Duazul llegó, lejos de ser bien recibida por su hija, lo primero con lo que se topo fue un reproche, decidió dejarlo pasar pues después de todo no podía negarle nada a Cammy, nada.

Ser caprichosa y mimada debilita el carácter, propio y ajeno.

El corazón se le encogía al pensar que varios de sus hijos seguramente morirían horriblemente a manos de asesinos o guardias contratados por los otros Príncipes en esa guerra por el trono, por ello había optado por cooperar con la primera Reina Unma a fin de garantizar una posible salvación para ellos, al oír que Camilla, tenía pensado asesinar a su hijo menor decidió oponerse a sus caprichos por primera vez.

Le dio tantas excusas como su cabeza pudo pensar, pero la segunda Príncipe estaba empeñada en conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Sólo tú puedes acercarte a Halkenburg fácilmente! —gritaba Camilla con histeria, y ya que había ordenado que los guardias la dejaran a solas con su madre, no estaba teniendo en cuenta que debía cuidar lo que decía pues las paredes tienen oídos.

Aquella conspiración era escuchada por un hombre de una facción enemiga, a pesar de que en la sala de estar solo estaban Camilla y la segunda Reina Duazul, Musse el guardaespaldas enviado por el primer Príncipe grababa la conversación que tenían en la habitación gracias a un micrófono, el objetivo del soldado era obtener pruebas para arrestar a la segunda heredera y así ganarle terreno a su líder, el Príncipe Benjamín.

— _Una conversación no es suficiente prueba… tendré que conseguir evidencia física después de todo._ —se decía a si mismo el soldado, planeando su siguiente movimiento.

De entre todos sus hombres Musse era experto en espionaje y vigilancia gracias a su habilidad _"Secret Window",_ pero en las circunstancias actuales debía ser muy ingenioso y más cauteloso aún pues de otra forma sus acciones podrían afectar a su líder y el Príncipe Benjamín no llegaría jamás al trono.

 **.**

 **Habitación 1003**

El Príncipe Zhang Lei dio algunas instrucciones a sus hombres sobre la seguridad del área, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso llegó a su puerta un soldado de las tropas privadas de Benjamín. Sin duda era un espía enviado por el primer heredero, el motivo estaba seguramente relacionado con todo el asunto de las "Bestias Nen" que el jefe de su guarida había mencionado al volver.

Para cuando el guardaespaldas se reportó con el hombre al mando de la protección de Zhang Lei y explicaba su misión, el tercer Príncipe que se hallaba en la misma sala se mantenía sereno mientras escuchaba las ordenes del soldado y meditaba en las razones de su hermano para actuar de esa forma, sin duda obtener información sobre todos los Príncipes era vital para conseguir el éxito y alcanzar el trono.

— _Así que enviaste un espía con cada uno de los herederos…_ —se dijo a sí mismo el Príncipe para no levantar sospechas en el espía de su hermano mayor.

Si bien tener el deseo de ser llamado "Rey" era algo que como hijos nacidos en la realeza resultaba natural, las traiciones y alianzas, el espionaje e incluso los asesinatos eran parte de la voluntad de ser un hijo de un monarca, pero de ahí a llegar hasta una masacre sin sentido y sin dar opción para escapar a los herederos que no tenían algún interés en la corona, sencillamente no le parecía algo propio del futuro Rey a pesar de él mismo ser un "zorro astuto".

—Esta guerra por el trono empieza a salirse de control. —susurro Zhang Lei mientras entraba a su recámara.

El tercer Príncipe había escuchado las palabras de su padre cuando prefirió asegurarse y preguntar por los términos para ganar la corona de Kakin, y sin duda al ser una persona observadora y terriblemente desconfiada notó algo que no le gusto en todo ello, si era la actitud del Rey o si era aquella única norma que resultaba cruel y aparentemente no dejaba opciones piadosas a favor de los Príncipes menores, fuera la razón que fuera, Zhang Lei sentía que algo andaba mal.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **-Muñecas*** \- Me refiero a las muñecas rusas Matrioshkas (que son huecas por dentro y hay otra mas pequeña en su interior, y así sucesivamente) que en realidad tienen sus orígenes en Japón.

 **-Oración subrayada*** -Esta frase será relevante en un futuro cercano, se que escribir "la muerte siempre sigue a la muerte" resulta algo ambiguo (o que permite interpretarse de diversos modos), pero es una pista que les dejo de regalo.

 **-Horarios de retirada*** -Estos fueron establecidos a fin de que ningún Príncipe se encontrara con otro y se causara algún problema (Consultar el capítulo 358).

 **-Edad de Marayam*** -me pasé horas buscando en el manga si aparecía la edad del niño de casualidad, y nop. Así que hice unos cálculos cabalísticos y "a ojo de buen cubero" me imagine que tendría esa edad aproximadamente.

- **jóvenes en busca de un brillante futuro*** -Sin duda esta nota es absurda pero en serio que no me pude resistir a escribir eso, me recuerda un video (creo) que me da mucha gracia LoL, así que por si a alguien le recuerda algo en particular, me dejan en un comentario que fue.

- **Buddy's*** -si han visto el programa "Cake Boss" ya saben a que pastelerías me refiero (Carlo's Bake Shop), una de ellas se encuentra en NY y es la base para este diálogo.

- **Ceremonia parásito de la Vasija del Huevo*** -Que se ha llamado también "Ceremonia parásito del jarrón del huevo". Es un ritual que realizan los herederos de la Nación de Kakin para obtener la habilidad de crear un Espíritu alimentado con su aura, que los protege de las acciones de otros individuos. Todas las bestias Nen nacidas del jarrón tienen dos reglas por las que se rigen:

1.-No pueden matarse unas a otras.

2.-No pueden atacar a un humano que sea protegido por otra bestia guardiana.

Estas normas fueron pensadas por el creador de la vasija a fin de mantener el orden y proteger al futuro Rey. (Consultar el capítulo 349, 362 del manga).

- **Nen tipo parásito*** -El Nen de este tipo se distingue por ser similar a una maldición ya que la persona es inconsciente de que se esta usando su aura para despertar habilidades Nen y materializarlas. Al igual que el Nen regular las habilidades que se crean tienen una gran influencia de la personalidad, deseos y sentimientos profundos de aquel que es el huésped, además de que la efectividad de este tipo de Nen es mayor si el individuo en el que se implanta el parásito desconoce la existencia del aura y no es capaz de usar el Nen (capítulo 360, 362 del manga).

 **\- Gu* -** Revisando la nota que el manga tenía, el Gu es un tipo de magia ritualista originaria de China donde se utilizan gusanos en una especie de Battle Royal (consultar capítulo 360).

Para más información investigue Kodoku [como forma de magia].

 **\- Los Hunters no deben cazar a un compañero*** -Es una referencia al mandamiento de los Hunters (capítulo 331 del manga).

OC

* * *

 ***** -aquí apagué mi imaginación y decidí ponerle el nombre de una amiga (bueno le agregué dos letras a su nombre). Te quiero. **-Doctor Salk*** -El nombre esta basado en el Investigador y Virólogo Jonás E. Salk, quién creó la primera vacuna contra la Poliomielitis que fue efectiva para inmunizar a la población, ayudando a la erradicación de la polio.

 **-Iko Kithomi*** -Es un anagrama (palabra creada por reordenación de las letras de otra palabra) del nombre de la cantante de jazz Kimiko Itoh, cuya voz se escucha en algunos soundtracks de la película Ghost in the Shell Innocence creados por Kenji Kawai.

* * *

.

Bueno, pasando a las cosas importantes, ¿les gusto el resumen de los capítulos del manga que use en las escenas? Creo que no soy TAN floja pero en serio habría sido tedioso escribir tanto sobre esos once capítulos seguidos ( _alias me tardo siglos escribiendo y no tengo una serpiente secretaria que me eche la mano_ ) así que solo mencioné los puntos que serán clave de momento, porque hay más que sacar de esas partes.

* * *

Dejando eso de lado, me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido la primera parte del capítulo (Si, la primera parte) y que me cuenten que teorías tienen sobre el fic, déjeme sus bellos comentarios yo los veré con gusto y responderé sus dudas o preguntas en privado.

A todos muchas gracias por leerse hasta aquí (también a usted querido lector fantasma, es muy apreciada su visita). Un agradecimiento especial a los que van siguiendo el fic y los que lo han puesto en sus favoritos:

 **Erait-chan** te quiero amiga.

 **Lily jackson 1313**

 **HYOOKES**

 **Luisdox**

 **Kurara Matsumoto**

 **Kohana15-chan**

Y un agradecimiento a * _inserta_tu_nombre_aqui*_ por leerse éste capítulo. En serio muchas gracias .

* * *

La parte B del segundo capítulo esta en proceso, y como notaron en esta ocasión, va a ser súper largo. Prepárense para saber que tanto sucedió tras el escenario del salón de ceremonias y quien hizo qué. Volverá a correr sangre y un rallo de esperanza se hará presente para… spoiler alert.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Io-chan_ _O. o._ _(~.~ ){_

 _a que parece un pez._


End file.
